South Park se escribe con Z
by LilacComet
Summary: Todo aparentaba ser un viernes normal con un clima caluroso que presagiaba un excelente fin de semana, pero todo se arruino y ahora lucharan por mantenerse con vida y buscar mas sobrevivientes, lidiando con amores y desamores.
1. CAPITULO 1

**ACTUALIZADO: 23-MAYO-2018**

 **¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **COMO SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA LA HISTORIA LA REEDITE, CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y DE REDACCIÓN, AGREGUE ALGUNOS DETALLES Y QUITE OTROS.**

 **COMO SABRAN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, ESPERO Y ME DEJN SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA, EN ESTE PRIMER EPISODIO ME INSPIRE UN POCO EN EL ANIME DE HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIGXTWEEK**

 **KENNYX BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MAS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

CAPITULO I.

INICIO DEL FIN

Eran principios de Septiembre, para ser exactos 08 de Septiembre y hace más o menos un mes que el ciclo escolar había comenzado; de los alumnos que era su segundo o tercer año era otro año más sin nada que cambiar, mismos compañeros, mismos maestros, siempre lo mismo; pero para los alumnos que iniciaban en primer año de la escuela preparatoria de South Park todo parecía mejor, una escuela más grande, y con más actividades por realizar.

Cuando inicio el ciclo escolar los alumnos de segundo y tercer año no paraban de burlarse de los chicos nuevos, por las expresiones tan tontas que ponían al entrar a las instalaciones; pero, conforme los alumnos nuevos se hacían a los horarios y clases también se percataban que era más de lo mismo.

En estas fechas el clima no era tan frio como se esperaba en esta zona del país, todos los habitantes sabían que estas eran las mejores fechas, menos nieve, más sol y más actividades por realizar.

El pequeño pueblo de South Park hace algunos años dejo de ser un pequeño pueblo, si bien conservaba ese aire de pequeña ciudad, pero South Park ya contaba con más tiendas, un centro comercial de tres plantas; pero había cosas que habían desaparecido como el laboratorio del Dr. Alphonse Mephesto y ahí mismo está construido la preparatoria South Park, que en un principio la zona estaba desolada pero ahora mismo es uno de los lugares más concurridos, lleno de tiendas de todo tipo.

En esa misma preparatoria estudian los que alguna vez fueron esos niños traviesos, que hicieron tantas veces de las suyas en el pacifico pueblo, haciendo la vida de muchos más alegre y de otros tantos un poco caóticas, esos niños dejaron de ser niños para convertirse en adolescentes con problemas tan distintos a los que tenían antes.

El día de hoy, por la mañana habían pronosticado un agradable clima caluroso, y lo mejor de todo ese agradable clima se extendería todo el fin de semana, lo que hacia este día más que perfecto para todos y cada uno de los habitantes, era un viernes perfecto con un clima perfecto.

Las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano, los niños jugaban en los parques y las heladerías estaban abarrotadas.

Parecía que para todos era un viernes perfecto, excepto para unos cuantos alumnos que aún se encontraban encerrados en clases en la preparatoria de South Park; odiaban el horrible horario de clases que tenían, ser de los últimos grupos en salir en viernes debería de ser un pecado, al menos eso pensaban la mayoría que detestaba ser ellos en ese día.

Un grupo de primer año tenia clase de Biología en la planta baja, otro más de literatura igualmente en la planta baja, un grupo de segundo estaba en laboratorio tomando clases de química en el primer piso y un último grupo de tercero se encontraba en la cancha de futbol americano en su clase de educación física en la parte de atrás de la preparatoria.

El grupo que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio principal en su clase de química, se encontraba en el laboratorio más amplio de la institución, con mesas de trabajo para cuatro alumnos, con sillas altas para poder estar cómodos en las mesas, en la paredes había más mesas pero estas eran para el material y al fondo del salón estaban las gavetas con materiales para dichas clases, por obvias razones estas gavetas tenían llave y candado para que los alumnos no pudieran tener acceso a sustancias peligrosas y nocivas.

Enfrente del salón había igual una mesa de trabajo que era para uso del profesor, aunque en este momento el profesor se encontraba explicando sobre química orgánica, el profesor se encontraba hablando del tema, muy apasionadamente, se notaba que era de sus temas favoritos, pero los alumnos en este momento no lo veían tan interesante, todos querían salir de esa jaula llamada escuela y poder disfrutar del fin de semana caluroso.

Algunos alumnos sin el menor problema habían sacado sus teléfonos celulares para poder entretenerse, otros tantos miraban por las ventanas, pero pocos de ellos ponían realmente atención a lo que el profesor decía y explicaba.

Este grupo de segundo año tenía dos características que todo profesor conocía, la primera es que este grupo era el único de la preparatoria que tenía más chicos que chicas, y la otra es que estos mismos alumnos habían estado juntos en la escuela primaria, algunos de ellos no se habían separado desde ese momento y otros se habían reincorporado a este grupo.

En una de las 4 mesas ocupadas por los alumnos, para ser específicos la que se encontraba al frente del lado derecho del profesor, se encontraba sentado Craig Tucker con sus 17 años cumplidos en el verano ***** quien compartía mesa con Clyde Donovan y Token Black sentados al frente de él y su novio Tweek Tweak sentado a un lado de él.

Su cabeza reposaba en una de sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa de trabajo y su vista puesta al frente, quien no lo conociera diría que era un alumno concentrado en la materia para tratar de entenderla, pero el más que nadie sabía que no era cierto, aunque su vista se encontrara al frente su cabeza y sus pensamientos se encontraban en otros lado, más bien se encontraban puestos en la persona sentado a su lado, en Tweek Tweak, su novio de más de 5 años, con el que había comenzado una relación forzada.

Hace más de 5 años, un grupo de asiáticas, había dibujado Yaoi con él y el rubio como protagonistas, por ende emparejándolos, tuvieron que fingir una relación que no querían, por el bienestar del estúpido pueblo, que se sentía orgullosos de ellos, por "haber salido del closet".

Cuando paso todo ese ajetreo, odio con todo su ser South Park por haberlo obligado a semejante barbaridad, pero no todo fue tan malo, el hecho de tener a Tweek compartiendo su mismo dolor, hizo la pesada carga más llevadera, y amena; Tweek era su amigo, compartían gustos y actividades, y el tenerlo de novio, le garantizaba tener un amigo con el cual jugar, ver series y divertirse, no todo era tan malo, además tenían un ingreso constante de parte de todos los idiotas que creían que sus peleas se solucionaban dándoles dinero.

Conforme crecían su relación se mantuvo hasta el día de hoy, Craig jamás de había cuestionado esta, porque sabía que tenía que ser, pero todo cambio el día de su cumpleaños 17, cuando Tweek le había regalado la colección completa de Red Racer y un collar con la placa de Artic Monkeys que en la parte de atrás traía grabado "Tweek y Craig"; que por cierto llevaba puesto en este momento.

Craig no lo diría pero ver su nombre junto a de Tweek había removido algo en su interior, sintió las famosas mariposas, eso hizo que se replanteara su relación con Tweek y que había cambiado en él.

Y después de tanto pensarlo, y darse cuenta al final que conocía tan bien a Tweek, mejor que cualquier persona en el mundo, se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenia de estar siempre cerca de Tweek, tanto en la escuela como en sus respectivas casa, todo su tiempo lo pasaba al lado de este y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que ese tiempo juntos lo disfrutaba.

Un sutil movimiento a su lado, lo hizo dejar el mundo de pensamientos para centrarse en Tweek que se encontraba escribiendo a su lado, ese temblor lo conocía tan bien, sabía que Tweek no estaba entendiendo el tema y eso significaba estudiar el doble el tema para poder comprenderlo.

Craig no se quejaba tener a Tweek de pareja hizo que sus calificaciones mejoraran junto con su conducta en la escuela al igual que las relaciones con sus amigos, todo en él era positivo; pero entonces entro el miedo, sabía que Tweek seguía con el debido a la influencia de las asiáticas, pero que pasaría si Craig confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo odiaría, se alejaría de él, esas y más preguntas atormentaban la mente del chico.

Un nuevo movimiento hizo que volteara a verlo y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, ambos habían cambiado, se habían estirado y aunque Tweek no era de compleción tan delgada como lo era Craig debido al ejercicio; Tweek seguía conservando su cabello desordenado y sin peinar un poco más largo de cómo lo traía años atrás, se notaba en su vestimenta que el verde seguía siendo su color favorito, como el azul el de Craig.

Volteo su mirada al pizarrón y se permitió vagar en sus recuerdos de su relación con el rubio a su lado, sus buenos y malos momentos, hasta pelear con él, era tan entretenido; pero como habían pasado en lo último momentos algo lo saco de sus pensamiento, sintió un pequeño tirón en su playera; discretamente volteo su vista atrás para poder ver a Kenny McCormick inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, estirando su mano con el puño cerrado.

Craig estiro su mano para que Kenny colocara eso que tenía en su mano, Kenny abrió su mano y dejo caer un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado, antes de que Kenny se incorporara en su lugar, Craig pudo ver la sonrisa que adornada el rostro del rubio que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Discretamente para que el profesor no viera lo que hacía, desdoblo la hora, y pudo percatarse que esa letra era de Kenny, y leyó el mensaje que este le había escrito.

" **Si no dejas de ver a Tweek así se te caerá la baba o alguien más se dará cuenta de tu amor por él, GILIPOLLAS".**

Las palabras escritas por Kenny sorprendieron a Craig, se sintió sorprendido por ser atrapado mirando a Tweek, pero también se sintió ofendido por que se atrevía a ofenderlo, si bien tenía una muy buena amistad con Kenny que se formó tras días y días en detención, nadie se atrevía a insultarlo, él era Craig Tucker.

Tomo su bolígrafo y le escribió su contestación, seca y espero que en sus palabras escritas le pudiera transmitir el enojo que le ocasionaba que hablara de Tweek.

Craig estiro ligeramente su mano hacia atrás y le puso el pequeño trozo de papel en la mano del rubio quien ya esperaba su respuesta, Kenny tomo el papel y con una sonrisa se dispuso a leer lo escrito por el moreno.

Si no estuvieran en clase, Kenny pegaría una buena carcajada, por lo que Craig escribía, sabía que mentía, y eso era lo que más risa le daba y aún más sabiendo que todo lo relacionado con Tweek le causaba conflicto a su amigo, y eso se podía notar en como apretaba el bolígrafo al escribir.

" **No sé de qué hablas imbécil, no estoy mirando a Tweek, además no tendría por qué mirarlo, tu como todos saben por qué inicio nuestra relación".**

Kenny no culpaba a Craig de estar en negación era normal de cierta manera estuviera en negación porque estaban en un principio obligados a estar juntos, pero lo más tonto de todo es que todos seguían creyendo que ese para seguía junto por el bienestar de South Park.

Así es, todos seguían creyendo en la relación forzada que mantenían ambos, pero el se había percatado de ese pequeño cambio que tenían, porque su relación dejó de ser obligatoria para volverse placentera, Kenny se llevó la sorpresa del mundo al constatar que los dos se habían enamorado.

Kenny se sentía feliz por ellos, a Tweek no lo consideraba un amigo ni nada, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad tenían buenos momentos juntos con buenas platicas, pero por otro lado con Craig era otro asunto, realmente lo considera su amigo, después de tantas detenciones y peleas que tenían siempre terminaban en largas platicas.

Y por esas mismas pláticas conocía tan perfecto a Craig y sabía que cualquier tema relacionado con Tweek tenía que ser tratado con mucho cuidado a menos que quisieras ser molido a golpes por Craig, pero aun así a Kenny le fascinaba cabrearlo, y sabía que si se trataba de Tweek sería fácil hacerlo.

Así que tomo su bolígrafo y escribió su respuesta, tomo el papel lo doblo con una sonrisa en su rostro, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y estiro su brazo para colocar el papel en el mesa de Craig y se volvió a sentar erguido en su lugar como poniéndole atención al profesor.

Craig tomo la nota y leyó lo que Kenny había puesto, sabía que su amigo era gilipollas pero al leer lo que había escrito corroboro que en realidad era muy gilipollas:

" **Solo tú te crees esas mentiras, pero si todo lo que dices es cierto, no creo que tengas inconveniente que intente acércame a Tweek con otras intenciones".**

Craig estaba enojado, sabía que Kenny era un descarado y le tiraba la onda a todo lo que se moviera, no importaba si era hombre o mujer, pero aun así, aunque su noviazgo fuera forzado ante los ojos de todo el mundo, tenía sentimientos profundos por el rubio y no dejaría que nadie se acercara con él.

Tomo el bolígrafo para contestarle y que diera el tema por terminado, la verdad ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, así que esperaba que Kenny tuviera un poco de cerebro y entendiera que no quería hablar del tema.

Arrugo la hoja y la hizo una pequeña bolita y se la paso a Kenny, esperando que entendiera que ese tema ya no estaba a discusión, se volvió a acomodar en su banca y miro de reojo a Tweek que seguía tomando apuntes, y con esa vista una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Kenny tomo la nota y pudo leer el enojo de Craig plasmado en palabras y le dio sorpresa que tan rápido hizo cabrear a Craig:

" **Kenny eres gilipollas, pero si quieres morir yo con gusto cumpliré tu deseo, acércate a Tweek y te acabare a golpes"**

Kenny quería distraerse de la aburrida clase, y molestar a Craig con Tweek era lo más divertido que tenía, la negación de ambos era irresistible, por eso sabía que este sería la última nota que escribirá, conocía la personalidad de Craig y sabía que esta última lo haría explotar.

Tomo su bolígrafo y escribió lo más legible que se pudiera tomando en cuenta el papel arrugado que le había entregado Craig, posteriormente doblo la nota muy despacio para no romperla y ponerla nuevamente en la mesa de Craig, este lo volteo a ver de reojo y Kenny quería encabronar más a Craig así que aprovecho que lo veía para guiñarle un ojo.

Craig conocía a Kenny y sabía que el encantaba cabrearlo y sabía que eso estaba haciendo pero aun así los temas referentes a Tweek tocaban una fibra sensible en él. Abrió el pequeño papel arrugado y leyó lo que Kenny escribió.

" **Tranquilo hombre, pero trata de comprender mi pobre situación, desde mi lugar puedo apreciar tan bien a Tweek y mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas, porque me lo estoy imaginando sobre mi cama recostado y yo encima de él".**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hizo que un instinto primitivo de Craig saliera flote, su sangre parecía hervir de enojo, y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente tanto que comenzaron a temblar y lo que antes era la nota que intercambiaba con Kenny se rompió entre sus manos, esos instintos gritaban y en ese grito exigían sangre y no cualquier sangre, querían la sangre de Kenny, querían regarla por todo el salón.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, todo a su alrededor se difumino como si no existiera y la voz del profesor fue como un eco al fondo irreconocible.

-Kenny eres un hijo de puta- grito Craig levantándose y volteándose para encarar al rubio.

Sus compañeros y el profesor voltearon a ver a Craig por el repentino grito que dio y a más de a uno le dio un susto.

Kenny se quedó en su lugar mirando a Craig enojado, jamás pensó que Craig actuara tan impulsivamente, pero también entendía que él se había pasado con su comentario.

-Señor Tucker, si mi clase es aburrida o no le interesa en lo mínimo por favor salga de mi salón y valla a ver al Director, le aseguro que con el si se divertirá- Levanto la voz el profesor haciendo que Craig volteara a verlo- y señor McCormick acompañe a su amigo, ya que son tan unidos se la pasaran tan bien con el director- finalizo el profesor.

Una vez que el profesor termino de hablar Craig fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros, la cara enojo del profesor que tenía el ceño fruncido, y al ladear ligeramente su rostro pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Tweek.

Tweek pudo ver que el enojo que tenía Craig poco a poco se fue disipando de sus ojos, Tweek se dio cuenta que durante la clase él y Kenny se pasaban notitas, y con cada nota que pasaban Tweek se dio cuenta que el enojo de Craig iba en aumento, hasta que este no pudo más y exploto. Tweek sabía que muy pocos temas hacían a Craig reaccionar de esa manera.

Craig solo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, y antes de que saliera por completo le dedico su característica seña al profesor y a sus compañeros, cuando Craig salió por completo del salón, Kenny se paró y comenzó a caminar a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro como un niño que hizo una travesura y se salió con la suya, al momento de salir el profesor suspiro y continuo con la clase.

Craig estaba molesto, el regaño del profesor le era indiferente siempre lo regañaban y siempre enfrente de todos así que eso no le importaba, lo que le molestaba es que saldría más tarde la escuela por quedarse en detención y todo por culpa de su compañero que venía caminando detrás de el sin hacer ningún sonido, porque tuvo que caer ante las provocaciones de Kenny, porque se ponía así con todo lo referente Tweek, él sabía la respuesta, pero tenía miedo a encararlo por lo que eso significada.

-Tranquilo hombre, no lo dije enserio.- Dijo un sonriente Kenny mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Craig.- Aunque Tweek sea mi tipo, ya tengo mi vista puesta en mi objetivo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y unos ojos de perversión.

-Jodete McCormick, tuviste que arruinarlo todo, sabes bien que es la ultima hora y podríamos ser libres todo el fin de semana, ahora tendremos que ir a detención por tus estupideces- dijo Craig mientras se liberaba del agarre de su amigo, no sin dirigirle una mirada asesina y su típica seña.

-Tranquilo amigo, tengo un plan- dijo Kenny mientras caminaba delante de Craig y se detuvo en la ventana de las escaleras-Solo hay que perder el tiempo un rato por los pasillo y regresar al salón justo a tiempo para tomar nuestras cosas para disfrutar el fin de semana-.

-Kenny a veces eres demasiado imbécil- dijo mirándolo con sarcasmo en los ojos- que te hace pensar que el hijo de puta del profesor no bajara a preguntarle si fuimos o no- El rostro de Craig representaba incredulidad antes las ocurrencias tan poco planeadas de su amigo.

\- Tranquilo Craig para ese entonces tu y yo estaremos lejos de la escuela, y ya nos la apañaremos el lunes- Dijo mientras se recargaba en la ventana que estaban en las escaleras.

La oficina del director estaba en la planta baja en ese edifico solo había un par de escalera para subir y bajar, estas se partían a la mitad con un descanso y este descanso tenía un ventanal enorme, desde donde se podría apreciar un bello paisaje, adornado en parte por la ciudad y otro por el inmenso bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

Justo en este momento por el ventanal se podía apreciar las montañas muy a lo lejos siendo bañados por los últimos rayos del sol, un denso boque adornado con un verde intenso que no era cubierto por la nieve, y un poco más cerca, los diferentes edificios de diferentes tamaños y colores, todo era un espectáculo muy peculiar, dado la combinación de naturaliza y modernismo, colores naranjas del sol con lo verde de los árboles y los tonos de grises de los edificios.

Por el intenso color azul del cielo con toques naranjas sabían que el fin de semana sería estupendo, un clima un poco caluroso y debido a esto Craig tenía planeado invitar a Tweek a caminar al parque, antes de que iniciara su turno en la cafetería, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Tweek y platicar de todos los planes que tenía el rubio para su futuro.

-Mira Craig, ese borracho- dijo Kenny señalando hacia la puerta de la preparatoria y sacando nuevamente de sus pensamientos a Craig- que envidia yo quisiera estar así de borracho en este momento- dijo sacando su celular para comenzar a grabar- lastima amigo te iras a internet-.

Craig miraba al tipo recargado de lado en la reja de entrada de la preparatoria, se veía borracho si, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, y tal pareciera que le costaba trabajo caminar.

A su lado Kenny sonreía por ver al pobre iluso intentando dar un paso; Craig fue consciente que el tipo llevaba un traje oscuro puesto y en su mano un portafolio, de milagro no lo había perdido con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima.

El tipo dio un paso y de un momento a otro quedo de frente a la reja del instituto y grande fue su sorpresa de ambos chicos al constatar que el tipo en cuestión no tenía un brazo y donde se supone debería estar el brazo escurría sangre en grandes cantidades, el rostro del sujeto estaba desfigurado, Craig pudo apreciar una nariz rota, unos cuantos rasguños más en la cara y el traje en diversas partes estaba roto y sucio.

-No tiene un brazo, le falta un jodido brazo- exclamo Craig con una voz de miedo que no supo que tenía, no oyó alguna respuesta de su amigo, volteo a verlo y noto que él también tenía la misma cara que él, con una creciente cara de sorpresa.

Kenny seguía grabando mientras observaron al hombre en la reja de la escuela, pudieron observar como el Chef se acercaba para poder ver qué pasaba, abrió la reja e intento ayudarlo pasando el único brazo del hombre por su hombro que se sostuviera, pero nadie los preparo para lo que vieron, el hombre de traje lanzo una exclamación, como si sacara el aire de sus pulmones abriendo de más la boca y en un movimiento rápido enterró su dientes en la garganta del Chef y de un movimiento con algo de fuerza despendio un buen trozo de su garganta, la garganta del Chef expulsaba tanta sangre que comenzó a empapar sus ropas del Chef, este empujo al hombre con la poca fuerza que podía, el hombre golpeo la reja y por la fuerza del golpe fue a dar al piso, mientras tanto el Chef dio unos paso hacia atrás y caía al piso, intento con ambas manos cubrir su garganta para que más sangre no saliera de su cuerpo.

Después de varios segundos que parecieron eternos en los que el Chef sostenía su garganta vieron como sus manos se fueron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y dejo de moverse… Él está muerto y ambos habían presenciado su muerte.

Kenny no se dio cuenta que seguía grabando y su mano comenzaba a temblar demasiado, acababa de ver morir a el chef no sabía qué hacer, quería correr a ver qué pasaba, correr a ocultarse, no entendía que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a Craig y se encontraba con su vista fija en la escena estaba enfrente suyo, parecía que no parpadeaba ni respiraba, inclusive parecía una estatua que no se movía.

-Craig… creo que deberíamos-

\- Qué coño- dijo Craig, todavía tenía la vista enfrente así que Kenny volteo nuevamente a ver lo que pasaba.

Kenny no podía con lo que veía, el chef se levantaba como si nada, y por primera vez fueron conscientes de la herida que tenía, parecía como si le faltara media garganta pero aun así caminaba con un paso lento como si nada hubiera pasado y no solo eso, el hombre que lo mordió se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la escuela, ignorando a el chef y además detrás de él otras 5 personas más o menos en las mismas condiciones que el hombre de traje, su ropa rota y llena de sangre.

Craig fue consciente de que el paisaje que hace unos momentos admiro no era tan bello como parecía, había humo en el cielo como de pequeños incendios, además a lo lejos podía distinguir a personas corriendo, esto estaba mal, entendía lo que pasaba y eso lo aterraba.

\- Son zombies- dijo en un susurro Craig, tan bajo que creyó que su amigo no lo había oído.

\- Si- contesto el otro en un susurro guardando su teléfono- y han entrado a la escuela- confirmo con pesadez, no queriendo creer lo que pasaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Craig decidido, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba en pequeños círculos alrededor.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo el altavoz del instituto comenzó a sonar para dar un aviso:

" **Profesores que se encuentren aun en el instituto, dirigirse de inmediato a la dirección y por favor todo el alumnado regresar a su salón inmediatamente, sin excepción."**

A los pocos segundos salió el profesor del salón donde se encontraban sus compañeros, el profesor cerró el salón con un portazo un tanto fuerte, se encamino a las escaleras y al verlos ahí detuvo su andar y los vio directo.

-Que no escucharon al Director, vallan al salón y se quedan ahí, si los encuentro fuera el castigo será tan grande que no disfrutaran el fin de semana- dijo y después reanudo su camino hacia las escaleras- sus compañeros tienen la misma indicación- y sin más desapareció por las escaleras, olvidándose por completo que hace un instante los había castigado a ambos.

Craig y Kenny iniciaron su camino al salón en silencio, las imágenes de lo que acababan de ver aun rondaba por su mente, el hombre que había entrado a la escuela sin un brazo, el Chef que se acercó a ayudarlo y termino atacado por el hombre, el Chef muriendo ante sus ojos, a los pocos minutos se encontraba levantándose y caminando dentro de la escuela juntos con otras personas en la misma situación que el Chef.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Kenny antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Yo no me voy sin Tweek- dijo en tono seguro Craig mientras los dos entraban al salón.

Sus compañeros se encontraban sentados escribiendo algo en sus libretas y unos cuantos platicando, pero todo fue silencio cuando los vieron entrar rápidamente, dirigirse a sus mesas de trabajo y comenzar a guardar sus cosas ante la mirada de muchos que no entendían su actuar, los dos tenían sus momentos serios, pero la cara que tenían en estos momentos era de sorpresa y terror mezclados.

-¿Craig estas ¡agh! bien?- dijo Tweek en el momento en que se paraba y se acercaba a él, para que solo el pudiera escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. – ¿paso algo? Tu cara da miedo- dijo en tono de preocupación.

Estoy bien Tweek – le aseguro para no alarmarlo- guarda tus cosas nos vamos.- le dijo para mirarlo de frente.

-No podemos ¡agh! irnos el profesor dijo que nos quedáramos aquí- el tono de nerviosismo de Tweek no se hizo esperar.- es demasiada presión- finalizo con su frase de siempre.

-Tweek por favor no preguntes y ven conmigo- le dijo Craig en desesperación, tomando la mano de Tweek y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Craig está todo bien- pregunto Token acercándose junto con Clyde a su amigo que se veía muy pálido.

Craig no sabía que hacer es obvio que no dejaría a Tweek pero tampoco quería dejar a sus amigos, joder eran sus amigos y habían estado juntos casi toda su vida, habían pasado tantas aventuras que sería imposible dejarlos, pero también estaba el dilema de que hacer los cuatro solos en una ciudad al parecer llena de zombies, volteo a ver a Kenny que al parecer tenía el mismo dilema que él, había intentado convencer a Butters de irse con él, desgraciadamente Tweek y el eran tan parecidos que no se irían sin recibir alguna explicación coherente para poder salirse de una clase, y además a Kenny le pasaba los mismo con sus amigos ahí estaban frente a él, Stan, Kyle y Cartman mirándolo exigiendo saber que pasaba.

Entonces Craig fue consciente de todos en el salón, a todos y cada uno de ellos los conocía desde siempre, y al verlos se dio cuenta que con todos tenía alguna experiencia tanto buena como mala, vio a cada uno, pudo ver a Pip nervioso, Damien viéndolo fijamente, Wendy analizándolo y Bebe mirándolo con desdén, pudo ver a el equipo rival Cartman Kenny Stan y Kyle junto con Butters y al final vio a Token Clyde y Tweek su inseparable equipo, volteo a ver a Kenny y él también lo hizo y en esa mirada que se dedicaron se transmitieron esa misma sensación de no querer dejar a nadie atrás, así que en un asentimiento de ambos, se trasladaron al frente del salón con la intención de contarle a todos lo que había pasado.

 *** EN ESTE FIN TOME EL 02 DE AGOSTO COMO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CRAIG, DADO QUE HAY MUCHAS PÁGINAS PERO NINGUNA SE PONE DE ACUERDO EN ESTA FECHA**

 ****COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, PASO LO DEL YAOI PERO NUNCA TERMINARON, ACEPTARON SU RELACIÓN PERO SIN ADMITIR ABIERTAMENTE QUE ERAN GAYS.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **BESOS!**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**ACTUALIZADO: 23-MAYO-2018**

 **¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, LAS COSAS SE VAN ACLARANDO UN POCO PERO SURGEN PROBLEMAS, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIGXTWEEK**

 **KENNYX BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

CAPITULO II.

LA VERDAD

Craig junto con Kenny caminaron al frente del salón colocándose frente a la mesa de trabajo del profesor, para que todos lo vieron; sabían que era necesario hablar de lo que vieron pero era tan difícil solo decir "Vámonos porque nos invaden los zombies" y que sus compañeros solo aceptaran, conocían tan perfectamente a todos que sabían que cuestionarían todo lo que dijeran, pero por su bien y el de todos los ahí presentes lo intentarían.

-Escuchen-comenzó Craig captando la atención completa de todos- sé que, lo que voy a decir no es creíble, suena absurdo y hasta como una broma- soltó una risa por lo irónico del momento- pero les aseguro que es cierto, Kenny y yo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos- hizo una pausa algo larga para el gusto de los demás que solo lo miraban atentos- el directo llamo a los profesores porque, bueno, paso algo…- y hasta ahí se quedaron las intenciones de Craig de continuar hablando, sabiendo que las palabras siguientes serían las determinantes.

-Lo que Craig quiere decir-continuo Kenny apoyando a Craig- cuando el profesor nos mandó a la dirección, nos detuvimos un momento en la ventana de las escaleras a observar el paisaje, pero vimos un hombre lastimado, el chef salió a ayudarlo, pero… el hombre… solo…-analizaba lo que iba a decir- era un zombie que mordió al chef y lo mato- vio como sus compañeros abrieron un poco más sus ojos- pero después de unos segundos o minutos…yo que mierda se… el chef se levantó convertido en zombie-finalizo esperando algo de parte de sus compañeros y amigos.

El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que a Craig y Kenny les gustaría, sabían que no contaban con tiempo y sus compañeros no parecían querer reaccionar. Mientras sus compañeros solo los veían procesando lentamente lo dicho con anterioridad por sus compañeros.

-No jodan con sus estupideces-dijo Eric cortando la tensión del momento- lo que dicen es una mierda, ustedes quieren que nos castiguen como a ustedes par de imbéciles- y como siempre esta Eric de escéptico sin aceptar las ideas de alguien que no sea él.

-De que hablas culo gordo, es enserio-dijo Kenny tratando de hacer entender a su amigo.

-Mira maldito pobre, no te voy a creer sin pruebas- finalizo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Qué coño te pasa-levanto un poco la voz un enojado Craig-querías que nos mordieran y así tendrías tu jodida prueba, por mi te puedes quedar aquí y que te cojan los zombies, por mi mejor, pero nosotros nos vamos- finalizo Craig haciéndole señas a Tweek quien aún no reaccionaba.

-Yo tengo pruebas- soltó Kenny rompiendo la tensión del momento y sacando su celular.

Busco entre sus archivos el video más reciente, cuando lo encontró le dio a reproducir y volteo la pantalla a sus compañeros quienes se acercaron lentamente a ver el teléfono de Kenny; pudieron oír la voz de Craig y Kenny en el video, también pudieron ver al hombre herido que dijeron y al chef acercados, y, efectivamente como mencionaron el zombie ataco el chef, este se desplomo en el suelo, para después de unos segundo incorporarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

El cambio en el rostro de sus compañeros era poesía pura, pasaron de la curiosidad, la sorpresa, el horro y el asombro en cuestión de segundos, inclusive si se pusieran a observar algunos se veían más pálidos que de costumbre y a nadie le sorprendía después de lo visto.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Wendy quien ya se encontraba en su asiento guardando rápidamente, sus libretas, lapiceros y todo lo demás que le pertenecía-¿A dónde iremos chicos?-pregunto colgándose su bolsa y haciendo que los demás la imitaran regresando a sus lugares, guardando sus cosas y colgándose sus mochilas y bolsas.

-Primero tendremos que salir de la escuela-comento Token colgándose su mochila-posiblemente ya estén dentro de la escuela, entonces este no es un lugar seguro-

-Escuchan eso-comento en un susurro Butters que todos lograron escuchar.

Todos los ahí presentes detuvieron su andar y sus movimientos estáticos en su sitio, algunos inclusive pareciera que dejaron de respirar, después de unos segundos de un sepulcral silencio, pensaron en reclamarle a Butters por asustarlos de esa manera, pero al fondo escucharon gritos de desesperación y miedo, que a más de uno le helaron al sangre, también oyeron personas corriendo y más gritos, para después no oír nada, todo quedo nuevamente en silencio.

-Carajo, a donde iremos, no podemos bajar las escaleras-cuestiono Stan un poco desesperado por sentirse atrapado.

-No podemos bajar, hay que subir-diijo Wendy- vamos a la azotea-

\- Muy buena idea puta- escupió con enojo Cartman- pero se te olvidaba que las escaleras para la azotea se encuentran cerradas con llave, y para conseguir las llave tendremos que bajar a la oficina del director- termino Cartman su discurso cruzándose de brazos de forma altanera.

-No es necesario-dijo Wendy tomando la mano de Bebe para que caminara con ella- esto ayudara- dijo enseñando una llave color dorada que le colgaba un pompón rosado- ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos tiene sus ventajas, como una llave maestra- finalizo al estar en la puerta- nos vamos-

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Wendy, ella estaba calmada esperando a que los demás reaccionaran.

-Wendy tiene razón, vámonos, entre más rápido mejor- dijo Token abriendo la puerta y asomándose-vamos en silencio y lo más rápido que podamos, no sabemos que tanto puedan tardar en subir.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el largo pasillo, que se encontraba solitario y silencioso algo muy raro en la preparatoria, trataban de caminar lo más rápido que pudieran sin hacer ruido, mientras pasaban por los salones, se asomaron a los otros salones con la esperanza de encontrar a algún otro grupo, desafortunadamente, eran el único grupo en esa planta.

Con un poco de sigilo Token se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras que daban a la planta baja y se cercioro que no hubiera nadie, haciéndoles señas a los demás para que pasaran rápidamente, para comenzar a subir al segundo piso

Subieron tan rápido como podían haciendo el menor ruido posible, Token quedándose de vigía en las escaleras por si lograba vislumbrar algo o a alguien, para su suerte no vio nada.

-Subieron todos-dijo en un susurro Clyde a su espalda-vamos Token tenemos que subir-insistió, al ver que Token no se movía de las escaleras.

-Vamos-dijo separándose de las escaleras.

Al llegar ambos al segundo piso, se dieron cuenta que Stan, Kenny y Kyle se encontraban asomándose a los salones del fondo tratando de buscar un grupo, que no encontraron, mientras los demás esperaban que Wendy abriera la puerta.

Cuando oyeron el "Clic" de la puerta al abrirse se permitieron respirar soltando un poco la tensión, Wendy se hizo a un lado haciendo que todos pasaran, siendo Eric el primero empujando a los demás, subiendo las escaleras y llegando a la puerta que solo tenía seguro, Eric la abrió y se encontró en la azotea siendo seguido por los demás.

-Podríamos esperar- anuncio Wendy a Token- tal vez alguien este por subir y nos necesite en este momento- finalizo con una cara de tristeza absoluta.

-Tienes razón hay que esperar-dijo Token compartiendo al esperanza con la chica- Clyde- le hablo a su amigo que se encontraba por subir- Wendy y yo nos quedaremos unos minutos a esperar por si alguien sube, solo estaremos unos minutos, que no hagan ruido- finalizo.

-Claro, solo tengan cuidado.

Token y Wendy se acercaron a las escaleras, primero asomándose para no ver nada y después recargándose en este, sin hacer ruido, ni hablar, esperando poder oír algo, o ver a alguien, solo miraban las escaleras.

Ambos compartían la esperanza de que alguno de los chicos de otros grupos subiera en cualquier instante, o algún profesor, en este momento cualquiera que subiera sería la mejor noticia de todas.

Después de algunos minutos que parecieron eternos, pero en el que nada cambio, Token pensó racionalmente sabiendo que nadie subiría, y se lo tenía que decir a Wendy, así que volteo a verla, pero de repente su compañera se enderezo como si hubiera visto algo; Token volteo a ver lo que la chica veía.

Ambos fueron conscientes y pudieron ver a una chica subiendo lentamente las escaleras, Wendy la reconoció de inmediato, aunque la chica les estaba dando la espalda en este momento en su lento andar subiendo las escaleras, Wendy reconoció ese cabello castaños ondulado y recogido en una coleta alta con un listón de un llamativo color verde, Wendy estuvo a punto de gritarle que se diera prisa, desafortunadamente de su boca no salió ningún sonido debido a la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban, donde se supone que tendría que estar parte de su estómago había un hueco, y en una de sus piernas faltaba bastante, piel, músculos y tendones, de ahí derivaba el lento caminar de la que una vez fue una chica muy alegre.

El rostro de Wendy mostraba horror por la escena y por instinto de su labios quiso salir un grito de aumentito terror, afortunadamente Token leyó tan bien sus expresiones que ese grito nunca salió, fue detenido por la mano de Token que tapaba su boca y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura y la alejaba de las escaleras, adentrándola a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

Token entro rápidamente con Wendy la sentó en las escaleras y se giró a cerrar la puerta lentamente justo en el momento en que la chica volteaba su rostro para subir en otro par de escaleras, puso el seguro, pero no se sentía del todo convencido con solo hacer eso, recordó la llave de Wendy y volteo a verla, para darse cuenta del estado de la chica.

Token se sorprendió al ver la cara de Wendy todo lo que trasmitía con sus ojos bien abiertos, con su labio inferior temblando y ella abrazándose a sí misma como tratando de ir a otro lugar que no fuera ese.

-Wendy- dijo acercándose a la chica y arrodillándose hasta estar a la altura de la chica- necesito tu llave para cerrar la puerta-

La chica solo se la dio sin mirarlo a los ojos, Token se distancio de ella y con mucho cuidado ingreso la llave a la puerta y cerro muy despacio procurando hacer el menor ruido, y lo logro con mucho éxito, se sintió feliz por ese pequeño logro.

Volteo a ver nuevamente a la chica, no sabía qué hacer, él no era una persona emocional, más bien era racional y no dejaba que las emociones lo dominaran, la situación de su amiga lo sobrepasaba sabía que Wendy era igual que el en ese aspecto, pero ver a la chica en ese estado si había sacado su lado emocional.

Wendy conocía a la chica, sino se equivocaba la chica se llamaba Monic esa chica era de primer año y había querido unirse al comité de la sociedad de alumnos y su entusiasmo y perseverancia hicieron que se ganara un lugar en el comité, esta chica era inteligente Wendy lo admitía y se acercaba a Wendy cuando necesitaba un consejo o ayuda con alguna materia, pudo ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos cada que le pedía un favor, pero ahora Wendy sabía que esos ya no mostrarían más entusiasmo y su boca ya no mostraría más una sonrisa, eso la tenía desolada y triste.

También sabía que no se podían quedar ahí, el silencio que reinaba entre ellos le hizo escuchar como aquella chica ya se encontraba en el pasillo deambulando y no solo ella si agudizaban el oído podía escuchar más pasos en el piso que se encontraban.

-Crees que las chicas estén bien-pregunto Wendy en tono bajo, rompiendo el silencio y tratando se reincorporarse

-Eso espero, pero, no entiendo porque faltaron- dijo Token pensativo y frustrado.

-Yo sé porque faltaron- dijo Wendy aceptando parte de su culpa- ayer Nicole nos contó de la escapada que tenían los dos este fin de semana, de ir a la playa, y por eso ella quería comprar el traje de baño perfecto, que te encantara a ti y nos pidió acompañarla al centro comercial, a comprarlo, Red y Leslie dijeron que si de inmediato, pero yo no puedo faltar por ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, y hoy al finalizar las clases tenía que entregar la planeación de las actividades de los próximos dos meses, y Bebe tampoco pudo, por ser la capitana del equipo de porristas y hoy tuvieron entrenamiento-

Token no podía creer lo que Wendy le decía, por un lado se le hacía lindo el detalle de Nicole de querer sorprenderlo, pero por otro lado se sentía culpable, que tal vez por su culpa ella este muerta.

-Deberíamos subir Wendy-dijo Token en un murmullo extendiéndole su mano dejando el tema anterior terminado.

Wendy solo lo vio y asintió para tomar su camino para que este le ayudara a levantarse. Subieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la azotea cerraron esta última puerta y le pusieron llave, más valía prevenir a ser atacados por sorpresa por aquellas criaturas.

La azotea era un espacio amplio todo rodeado de barandal del que podías asomarte, la puerta desde donde se subía quedaba en una esquina era un pequeño cuadro que dos de sus lados daban al aire, otro de sus lados tenía la puerta por la que subieron y la última pared era una pared lisa de color blanco. Justo en el centro de la azotea había tres bancas alineadas y un pequeño techo que las cubría alrededor y justo enfrente de las bancas estaban las escaleras de emergencia, el barandal tenía una pequeña puerta que ayudaba para poder salir y tomar las escaleras y bajar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Token le devolvió la llave a Wendy y esta la acepto y se encamino hacia Bebe la cual al ver su rostro solo la abrazo y juntas se fueron a sentar para hablar entre ellas, Token lo comprendía, ella más que nadie necesitaba platicar con alguien.

Joder si ellos solo vieron a esa chica y no fue agradable, no se imaginaba lo que Craig y Kenny tuvieron que sentir al ver a ese hombre y al Chef en las mismas circunstancias.

Todos se encontraban en la azotea, al fondo se podía ver que estaba anocheciendo, si no fuera la situación este sería un momento romántico para abrazar a alguien y quizá un beso, pero la situación era diferente en este momento todos estaban en la azotea en diferentes grupos, algunos sentados en unas bancas que había ahí y otros tantos en el piso de esa misma azotea, algunos abrazados, otros murmurando pero todos con miedo en el rostro.

En las bancas estaban sentadas las chicas y algunos chicos, en una banca estaba Bebe y en sus piernas estaba acostada Wendy quien era tranquilizada amablemente con ella; en la siguiente banca estaban sentados Stan y Kyle y en la última banca estaban sentados Craig que estaba abrazando a Tweek quien se encontraba temblando y junto a ellos estaba Butters que se encontraba frotando sus manos en un notorio nerviosismo y junto a él se encontraba Kenny pasando sus dedos por el cabello del menor en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Los demás chicos estaban sentados en el piso, afortunadamente donde estaban las bancas había un gran espacio cubierto por un pequeño techo, eso les ayudaría a pasar la noche.

Uno de los chicos que estaba sentado en el piso se paró de entre todos y camino hasta quedar en medio de todos.

-Yo sé que está pasando- dijo este muchacho al que todos voltearon a ver asombrados.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes Damien?- Pregunto Pip un poco alterado mientras se ponía de pie

-Esas cosas se parecen a unos experimentos que mi padre hace- dijo en tono triste, como un niño que acaba de decir algo malo- aunque aun no entiendo como estas cosas salí…-

-Estas diciendo que esas cosas salieron del mismísimo infierno-grito Kenny hecho una furia y acercándose peligrosamente a Damien.

-Necesito hablar con mi padre- fue lo único que dijo cuándo Kenny lo tomo de su chaqueta negra.

Fue un momento de tensión, Kenny tenia enojo en su mirada y Damien no se quedaba atrás, su cara demostraba enojo por el contacto que tenía, Damien levanto sus manos y tomo también a Kenny de su playera, ninguno de los dos daba su mano a torcer las miradas de ambos chocaron y ninguno dijo nada, Kenny apretó aún más el agarre en la chaqueta negra de Damien, hasta que soltó el agarre.

-Bien mándale un mensaje y le mandas mis saludos al bastardo- dijo en sarcasmo Kenny al alejarse de Damien.

-No se puede, no hay señal, ni internet, ni manera de comunicarnos con alguien- dijo Bebe levantando su teléfono, para enseñarles a todos que lo que decía era cierto.

-Genial, estamos atrapados sin poder comunicarnos- dijo Kenny pateando la baranda de la azote.

-Tengo otra manera de comunicarme con el- a lo que todos voltearon a verlo- solo… no se alteren…por favor- eso ultimo le costó tanto decirlo.

-Bien hazlo- dijo Kenny sentándose junto a Butters pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros.

Damien soltó un suspiro largo y se acercó a donde estaba su mochila y la abrió, saco un frasco de cristal que tenía algo color negro dentro, destapo el frasco, metió la mano y tomo el polvo negro que estaba en el frasco y esparció un poco justo en la esquina de la azotea al lado contrario de la puerta, con un dedo dibujo un símbolo rodeado de un circulo, mientras lo hacia todos los presentes se acercaban un poco a ver que hacía.

Cuando Damien termino guardo el frasco en su mochila y saco un pañuelo blanco que cubría algo, nadie dijo e hizo nada, solo vieron los movimientos de Damien con atención, al acercarse más, al símbolo que había dibujado, de entre el pañuelo saco una pequeña daga, todos se alteraron observando cautelosamente como apretaba su mano con la daga en medio para hacerse un pequeño corte, dejando escurrir unas gotas de sangre que cayeron en el símbolo.

Damien tomo el pañuelo blanco y lo puso en la herida, rodeo su mano y le hizo un pequeño nudo para que no siguiera sangrando.

De repente del extraño símbolo en el suelo comenzó a lazar pequeñas luces rojas que iluminaron el anochecer que estaba por aproximarse, las luces iluminaron el suelo, y de repente empezó a salir una forma del suelo como si se estuviera elevando, hasta quedar puesta de pie frente a ellos, la figura no media más de 2 metros, era imponente y daba miedo.

-Hostia puta- dijo Eric al ver la figura de Satán en la luz roja.

Satán miraba a todos alrededor, como buscando algo o tratando de entender que pasaba, cuando al final poso su vista en Damien sus ojos se abrieron.

-Damien- dijo Satán en un tono muy grave que a más de uno hizo erizarse la piel- te dije que el ritual de invocación es para emergencia, no para jugar con tus estúpidos amigos- finalizo para centrar su completa atención en Damien.

-No estamos jugando- suspiro Damien enojado por la afirmación de su padre- nos escondemos de tus estúpidos experimentos- finalizo Damien frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Mis experimentos? - dijo Satán sorprendido- ¿de qué coño hablas?

Damien solo señalo al aire, hacia el horizonte donde el sol terminaba de meterse, Satán camino lentamente hasta posar sus manos en el barandal y recargarse, todos los ahí presentes en la azotea miraban atentos los movimientos de Satán esperando cualquier indicio para salir corriendo.

Satán se asomó un poco y pudo observar a personas vagando en el patio de la escuela, y el no veía nada raro, era una noche cualquiera en la tierra, las personas perdiendo el tiempo, no entendía a su hijo, hasta que observo a dos chicos caminando lentamente saliendo de la escuela a un paso lento, vio cómo su ropa estaba llena de sangre y también observo a una mujer con un vestido gris roto y en su brazo tenía una gran mordida, fue cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido en la mente de Satán.

-Coño, con que aquí estaban- dijo sin más Satán sin dejar de ver el patio.

-Así que sabias de esto- grito Damien- ¿Qué coño te pasa?-

Satán volteo a ver a Damien a paso lento y su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así, en toda tu jodida y miserable vida- contesto satán

Todos ahí sintieron el miedo recorrer sus cuerpos, sintieron como todo a su alrededor se volvía frio, de repente sintieron aire gélido que le helo la piel a más de uno, todo ese aire provenía de satán, vieron como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, como si la luna se apagara, y la oscuridad a su alrededor quisiera comérselos. Todos en esa azotea retrocedieron varios pasos, algunos como Tweek y Butters se escondieron detrás de sus compañeros.

Damien solo encaro a Satán con una mirada cargada de odio, los dos tuvieron un duelo de miradas, todos apostarían por Satán, pero en ningún momento Damien titubeo, siguió mirándolo con odio puro.

-Ahhhhhhh-suspiro Damien, bajando la mirada – ¿Que paso?-pregunto Damien en tono triste.

-ahhhhhhh- también suspiro satán y el ambiente alrededor regreso a la normalidad- desde hace algunos meses con ayuda de todos los bastardos inteligentes que hay en el infierno estoy realizando un experimento con células Pick- Satán espero que alguien entendiera con esa simple explicación pero al ver la cara de incertidumbre en la cara de todos continuo- estas células forman parte de una enfermedad degenerativa que hace que las personas tengan cambios en el comportamiento, dificultades en el habla y deterioro de la capacidad intelectual ocurren gradualmente y todo va empeorando-

Satán se detuvo en su narrativa por un momento como ordenando sus ideas, mientras todos los presentes en esa azotea se le quedaron viendo esperando que continuara con su narración.

-Uno de los científicos creo un patógeno que quiso introducir a la sangre de los sujetos de prueba para ver qué pasaba- Satán rodo los ojos ante la curiosidad de este científico- Descubrimos que este patógeno usa las células del lóbulo central para reproducirse, destruyéndolas lo que hace que el cuerpo caiga en una especie de "Coma" o parezca muerto- Satán hizo el signo de comillas con sus manos.

En ese momento Craig y Kenny levantaron su rostro ante esta declaración, recuerdan perfectamente el cuerpo del Chef cayendo desplomado al piso como si estuviera muerto para que unos segundos después se levantara.

-Después de unos segundo el sujeto "revive" pero ya no es el en realidad, este agente patógeno controla el sistema nervioso y controla al sujeto-

-Espera- pidió Token- todo esto no tiene sentido, los sujetos al morir dejan de recibir oxígeno y por ende estas células mueren, como pueden esas cosas seguir caminando-

-Eso es lo divertido-sonrió Satán- este patógeno no necesita oxígeno para sobrevivir- Satán guardo silencio analizando lo que diría- es un patógeno extremófilo-

-Y como coño llegaron aquí tus dichosos experimentos- Damien interrumpió las explicaciones científicas de su padre.

-Hace unos días visite los laboratorios y me di cuenta que los dos sujetos de prueba de este experimento no estaban, no me alarme porque pensé que los demonios los tenían, les gusta jugar con ellos, es divertido- por un momento Satán rio – fui a buscarlos y no los encontré, pensé que se habían perdido en el infierno, y tarde o temprano aparecerían, no creí que llegaran a la tierra.-

-¿Y no te los puedes llevar contigo y arreglar esta mierda?- pregunto Kenny acercándose encarando a satán-

-Hola Kenny, tiempo sin verte- Satán le sonrió a Kenny- ese es el problema, se supone que ellos no podrían llegar a la tierra, al menos no solos, eso quiere decir que alguien los saco de ahí- Satán se quedó pensando- tendré que poner a mis demonios a investigar que paso, esto no debió suceder.

-¿Y si te los llevas?-insistió Kenny.

-Podría mandar a algunos demonios a por ellos, pero existen dos problemas, el primero-dijo levantando un dedo en el aire-que si a uno de mis demonios los muerde una de esas mierdas, perdería el total control sobre ellos y se dedicarían solo a destruir todo a su paso, ya hay suficiente mierda como para que también haya demonios involucrados; y la segunda- dijo levantando dos dedos en el aire- mis demonios solo buscarían y traerían al infierno a mis dos experimentos, todos los demás que fueron mordidos por ellos seguirían igual, en resumen no cambiaría nada- finalizo Satán muy serio.

El ambiente cambio a uno más tenso y frio e inclusive triste, por un momento creyeron que sería fácil arreglar esto, pero las palabras de satán les había caído como un balde de agua helada, que los entristeció.

-Entonces que haremos, dejarnos morir y ya- dijo Damien con dolor, no pensó que su padre dijera las cosas tan a la ligera.

\- No, no es tan fácil, si esas cosas los muerden, no estarán del todo muertos, solo estarán vagando por este mundo convertidos en zombies- satán los miro a cada uno de ellos- solo, intenten mantenerse con vida, mientras yo iré a ver al de allá arriba-dijo señalando al cielo- intentare que me ayude a solucionar esta mierda- dijo lo último con dolor- carajo, siempre termino limpiando la mierda de los demás.

Todos levantaron la mirada esperanzados por las palabras de Satán, sin darse cuenta que la tenían baja.

-Bien, ¿Algún consejo?-pregunto Token con cierta esperanza.

-Bien, manténganse con vida, y juntos es más probable que sobrevivan, no dejen que esas cosas las muerdan, si eso pasa se convertirán en una de esas cosas, tendrán que matarlos si ellos intentan atacarlos, pero la única forma es destruir su cabeza, destruir su cerebro y así morirán, no intenten matarlos de otra manera, porque aunque les disparen seguirán caminando o arrastrándose si tienen su cabeza.- satán volteo su mirar a Kenny y Damien que se encontraban frente a el- y a ustedes dos, Damien no dejes que te muerdan porque si lo hacen ni siquiera yo podré salvarte, y Kenny si te muerden a ti no podrás volver a revivir nunca más-

Dicho esto todos se sorprendieron por lo que Satán le dijo a Kenny pero no era el momento de preguntar, Damien y Kenny se sorprendieron por lo dicho pero sabían que tendrían que mantenerse a salvo.

-Es todo, me tengo que ir e intentar arreglar la mierda de los demás- dijo satán.

La luz roja con la que estaba hecha satán poco a poco comenzó a apagarse, la figura de satán comenzó a difuminarse poco a poco y antes de que la luz se apagara por completo oyeron un: "Damien ten cuidado", en un susurro claro para todos los presentes en esa azotea.

Cuando Satán se esfumo, se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido por completo, afortunadamente la azotea de la escuela era iluminada por la luna y las lámparas que había ahí, afortunadamente la energía eléctrica seguía funcionando y eso quitaba varios males, como estar en la oscuridad rodeado de esas cosas.

El rostro de cada uno de ellos era de sorpresa, miedo y decepción, ¿podrían albergar algún tipo de esperanza de que esto se solucionara? O ¿Tendrían que vivir con el miedo constante en sus cuerpos de que tarde o temprano alguno de esos zombies los mordería y se convertiría en alguna de esas cosas?

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 ***DAMIEN REGRESO DEL INFIERNO PARA ESTUDIAR EN SOUTH PARK**

 ***PIP TAMBIÉN REGRESO.**

 ***EL ORIGEN DE ESTE VIRUS NO ME LO INVENTE, TOME LA IDEA DEL LIBRO: LOS CAMINANTES DE CARLOS SISI, SI NO LO HAN LEÍDO SE LOS RECOMIENDO AMPLIAMENTE.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **BESOS!**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**ACTUALIZADO: 23-MAYO-2018**

 **¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, LAS COSAS SE VAN ACLARANDO UN POCO PERO SURGEN PROBLEMAS, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIGXTWEEK**

 **KENNYX BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

CAPITULO III.

CONFESIONES

En cuanto Satán desapareció el símbolo raro que Damien había dibujado también lo había hecho en un extraño humo que de a poco fue desapareciendo igual; muchos se permitieron respirar, sin darse cuenta que les hacía falta, pero nadie, dijo nada, poco a poco como si de una reunión se tratase se fueron dispersando en toda la azotea, pero nadie tenía el valor de hacer la pregunta que en la cabeza de todos rondaba ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Se percataron que había oscurecido, la noche se elevaba iluminando todo a su paso, junto con muchas estrellas, afortunadamente para ellos la energía eléctrica no había fallado aun, y eso permitió que las farolas que había dispersas por la azotea y la escuela se fueran iluminado; las luces de las calles cercanas a la preparatoria también se fueron iluminando, haciendo que todo se sintiera menos tétrico.

Los ahí presentes tenían un paso errante no sabiendo que hacer o a donde ir, dado que no tenían muchas opciones, algunos se fueron a sentar a las bancas otros tantos se recargaron en las barandas y otros más se sentaron en el piso, cualquier lugar era bueno, para pensar que era el siguiente movimiento, lo siguiente que tendrían que hacer.

El silencio que reinaba en esa azotea era sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, y no estaba de más las palabras dichas por Satán fueron un balde agua helada encima de cada uno de ellos, en estos instantes pensaban en sus familias, como estarán, o más bien en donde estarán o si seguían siendo ellos y si no lo eran se atreverían a acabar con su sufrimiento.

Uno de los grupos que se había formado improvisadamente sentado en el piso de la azote estaba conformado por Craig, Tweek, Kenny y Butters, que tampoco decía nada solo se limitaban a mirarse, y deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño.

Craig acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Tweek intentando tranquilizarlo, desde la desaparición de Satán, los temblores en el cuerpo del rubio habían incrementado bastante al igual que su paranoia así que Craig intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos en tranquilizar un poco al rubio.

Kenny se encontraba en una situación similar con Butters, este no temblaba, pero no dejaba de acariciar sus nudillos y su respiración por momentos era irregular lo que alerto a Kenny quien en tomo las manos de Butters entre las suyas y las acaricio para infundirle un poco de ánimo al pequeño.

Aunque no lo pareciera Kenny y Craig estaban en la misma situación que la de los rubios a los que se encontraban consolando pero la diferencia es que ellos no podrían derrumbarse no aun, porque si ellos no estuvieran quien los protegería, y ese era un tema que no querían pensar, pero que era necesario hablar, por eso Kenny pensó una solución y la obtuvo además de hacer un favor.

Kenny soltó lentamente las manos que tenía entre las suyas y se puso de pie, logrando la mirada de los tres chicos que se encontraban con ellos.

-Craig, acompáñame amigo, tenemos que arreglar ciertos asuntos- se agacho un poco y le tendió la mano a Craig para que este se levantara y lo acompañara.

El moreno no contesto solo tomo la mano de Kenny y se levantó, dando a entender su afirmación para hablar del tema que su amigo quería pero que el desconocía, con una última mirada a Tweek, camino detrás de McCormick hasta quedar en una de las esquinas de la azotea, lo más alejado posible de sus compañeros; cuando se detuvieron en un punto que el rubio considero prudente, este se recargo en la varando mirando al frente y Craig imito su movimiento quedando uno al lado del otro, mirando el horizonte.

-Te quiero pedir un favor-dijo por fin Kenny rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, al no recibir respuesta de su amigo decidió continuar conociendo a Craig- Si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero pedirte… que cuides a Butters.

-Nada malo te va a pasar-contesto Craig, reaccionando ante la declaración de su amigo- deja de pensar en eso, algo se nos ocurrirá y saldremos de aquí y ni a ti ni a Butters les pasara algo.

-Mira Craig-hablo Kenny volteando a ver a Craig- ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo coño saldremos de aquí, y aunque lo lográramos a donde iríamos, y por cuanto tiempo-esto último lo dijo con desesperación pasando sus dedos por sus rubios cabellos- solo quiero garantizar que si no estoy, Butters este bien, por eso quiero que lo protejas-.

-Vamos Kenny, deja de decir gilipolleces, de alguna manera nos la apañaremos y saldremos de aquí y todo regresará a como era antes-.

-Craig… te lo pido a ti por que los otros gilipollas no dudarían en dejarlo atrás, sé que somos amigos, pero ellos no lo protegerían, te pido esto como amigos que somos- dijo en tono triste- además, te juro que si algo te llega a pasar, protegeré a Tweek con mi vida-

Craig volteo a verlo y entendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo, solo él tenía la paciencia con los ataques de ansiedad de Tweek, nadie se pondría a tranquilizarlo en medio de los zombies y sabía que si por alguna circunstancia, el, Clyde o Token no estaban lo dejarían atrás, eso le hizo perder la compostura.

Apretó fuertemente la baranda entre sus manos y se sintió fatal, pero ahí se encontraba Kenny dándole una solución, aunque temporal, en la peor de las situaciones podría ser la única solución que sería factible.

-Tienes razón-suspiro derrotado ante la situación del apocalipsis zombie que se presentaba ante ellos- te juro por mi vida que si algo te llegara a pasar protegeré a Butters-recito Craig.

-Te juro por mi vida, que si algo te llegara a pasar protegeré a Tweek con mi vida-repitió Kenny como si fueran promesas de matrimonio, de esas que duran toda la vida- Gracias- sonrió Kenny y siguió viendo al horizonte.

-¿Así que…Butters?-pregunto Craig mirando a Kenny sonriéndole.

-Puedes creerlo-dijo Kenny soltando una carcajada- es tan adorable, que fue imposible no caer-el rostro de Kenny mostraba una sonrisa-él y su inocencia siempre ven lo mejor de mí- Craig podría jurar que vio un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kenny.

Los dos guardaron silencio y se quedaron viendo al frente, ambos estaban cómodos con la compañía del otro, su amistad surgió después de tantas detenciones, pelear y coincidencias en la oficina del director y en el salón del detención; han tenido tantas platicas de todos los temas que existen y coincidiendo en tantas temas y opiniones.

-Ya que estamos en un apocalipsis zombie- interrumpió Kenny el agradable silencio- piensas decirle a Tweek lo que sientes por él.

-Kenny para con eso, sabes que las cosas no son así-.

-Vamos hombre, tal vez los demás crean tus idioteces, pero a mí no me puedes mentir- dijo volteando a verlo-sé que realmente estás enamorado de Tweek, sé que aceptaste ser su novio por lo de las asiáticas, pero hubo un momento en que te enamoraste de el- se acercó a Craig- y te puedo jurar que el siente lo mismo que tu- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en sus hombro para darle ánimo.

-Kenny…no es tan fácil-suspiro resignado Craig mientras se recargaba en la baranda- tu sabes que es un poco paranoico y si solo hago que se espante o peor no siente lo mismo que yo y se aleja de mi- confeso sus miedos al rubio.

Kenny se sentía enternecido por los miedos e inseguridades que mostraba el siempre estoico y serio Craig Tucker, pero eso hablaba bien de él, que preferiría quedarse a su lado como amigo que perderlo por decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Amigo, te confesare algo, yo quería llevar las cosas lentas con el pequeño Leo-sonrió viendo al horizonte, ganando una mirada del moreno- se perfectamente que yo no le gusto y no me sorprende, tengo una reputación que me precede-volteo a ver al moreno-pero quería invitarlo a salir, que me conociera y supiera que mis intenciones son sinceras- de repente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y suspiro- desgraciadamente los zombies llegaron a joder todo y esos planes que tenía fueron destruidos- finalizo.

Kenny dejo de ver a los zombies que vagaban en la escuela y se giró para apoyarse en la baranda viendo al frente donde se encontraban Butters y Tweek hablando entre ellos, Kenny no sabía de qué hablaban pero se notaba que era algo que tenía a los dos interesados por que se encontraban mirándose y de vez en cuando alguno de los dos movía las manos.

-Pero eso no cambia lo que siento… estoy completamente enamorado de Leo, por eso aprovechare todo el tiempo que nos queda para estar con él, puede ser que este con el solo unos días, pero el tiempo que sea lo disfrutare-dijo enderezándose-pero primero le diré lo que siento… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-finalizo Kenny encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban los pequeños rubios.

Kenny dejo solo a Craig pensando en lo que había dicho, tenía razón, nada les garantizaba que podían salir de la escuela, o que en ese momento subieran los zombies y todos se irían a la mierda, entonces la revelación llego a Craig, no quería morir sin que Tweek supiera lo que el sentía, lo que él le provocaba.

Craig con determinación hizo un plan rápido, le diría a Tweek lo que sentía, y esperaría la respuesta de Tweek, y la que fuera la aceptaría y si su respuesta era negativa, aun así lo protegería y el después lidiaría con el rechazo.

Con determinación en sus ojos se acercó en donde estaba Tweek, en este momento ya se encontraba solo sentado en el piso, dado que Kenny se había llevado a Butters y se encontraban un poco alejados.

-Tweek- dijo Craig sentándose a un lado del mencionado- ¿Estas bien?- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¡Agh! ¡Jesucristo!- salto Tweek mientras volteaba a ver Craig mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho a la altura de su corazón para tranquilizarlo- Si- dijo contestando su pregunta- quiero decir no- comenzando a alterarse- ¡Es demasiada presión!- finalizo con un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Tweek, yo te protegeré con mi vida- le dijo para darle ánimo, colocando sus manos entre las de él.

Tweek se sentía un poco tranquilo con las palabras que le decía Craig y el sentir sus manos acariciando las suyas le hacía que su ansiedad disminuyera.

-Esto es obra de los gnomos, los malditos causaron todo- dijo Tweek en un susurro, solo Craig sabía que Tweek aun creía en los gnomos a pesar de su edad.

-Es más complicado que los gnomos Tweekers, pero te sacare de aquí- dijo Craig con confianza, dando un pequeño apretón a las manos que tenía todavía entre las suyas.

Craig tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta, solo eran un par de ellas que tenía que decir, pero el miedo lo paralizaba, apretó un poco las manos de Tweek que tenía entre las suyas esto para darse ánimo

Al igual que Kenny decidió aceptar sus sentimientos por su rubio amigo y novio, pero una cosa era aceptarlos y otra muy distinta era decírselo, y peor aún era saber que había personas alrededor que podrían escucharlo.

-Tweekers- hablo Craig en tono serio.

-Pasa algo Craig- pregunto volteando su mirada a esos profundos ojos.

-Sé que no es el momento, lo entiendo-explico para tratar de que el rubio no se alterara- pero estamos en un jodido apocalipsis y no soy bueno para esto-comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Salchichas!- grito Butters al fondo de la azotea a lo que todos voltearon a ver, pero dejaron de prestar atención cuando vieron que eran Kenny y Butters hablando.

-Craig ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Tweek regresando al tema de conversación, de repente sus orbes se abrieron demasiado- ¡Jesucristo! Esas cosas te mordieron- no grito pero se oía alterado- es demasiado presión… que hare sin ti Craig.

-Tranquilo Tweek no me mordieron- dijo en tono tranquilo tratando de tranquilizarlo para no llamar la atención de los demás.

Las palabras dichas anteriormente por Tweek lo habían tomado por sorpresa, eso logro en Craig dos cosas, la primera que le sacara un leve sonrojo que se extendía desde sus pómulos hasta sus orejas que estaban ocultas bajo su chullo y la segunda que eso fue el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Tweekers… te amo- por fin lo dijo y solo pudo bajar la cabeza esperando un grito, un golpe o cualquier cosa que diera a entender que Tweek lo rechazaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguna de las cosas que pensó que pasaran llegaron a suceder por ese motivo Craig levanto la vista, esperando ver en los ojos de Tweek enojo o desprecio, pero nada lo preparo para lo que sus ojos vieron.

Tweek se encontraba en la misma posición, sus pómulos estaban sonrojados, sus labios entreabiertos y el inferior temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y lo miraban atento a él.

-Tweek- pregunto Craig espantado por ver la cara de este.

-Craig yo- contesto Tweek bajando la mirada después de unos instantes.

-Tweek, entiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero eso no cambia nada, lo que te dije hace un momento es cierto, te sacare de aquí y te protegeré con mi vida- dijo Craig dando por terminado el tema, sabía que no podía presionar a Tweek con un tema porque eso lo alteraría.

Craig había sido rechazado y eso le hacía sentir un peso en el pecho, quería terminar el tema y alejarse un poco, necesitaba respirar, tal vez relajarse, recordaba que en su mochila todavía tenía su cajetilla de cigarros probablemente fumar lo calmaría. Quería irse e hizo el intento de pararse.

-¡No!- dijo Tweek un poco más alto de lo que debería y muchos voltearon a verlo- Craig- dijo un poco más bajo tomando de su chaqueta a Craig para impedir su huida.

Craig detuvo su intento de escapada y volvió a acomodarse frente a Tweek esperando que este dijera algo que rompiera la tensión y el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

-Craig… te amo- finalizo Tweek y el silencio reinaba entre ellos, estaba nervioso por fin dijo lo que tantos años cayo, por fin se había animado y dijo lo que sentía en dos palabras que juntas eran un todo para Tweek y las había liberado.

Craig estaba igual que Tweek por un momento dudo lo que había escuchado pero se convenció a si mismo que era cierto, que Tweek sentía lo mismo que él, eso le saco un pequeña sonrisa, disfruto recordando esas palabras dichas por Tweek las saboreo.

Tweek levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Craig sentado con un leve sonrojo que el solo pudo notar debido a lo mucho que lo conocía, lo mucho que lo observaba, de repente los zombies parecieron no importar, sentía esas mariposas en su estómago, llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndolas desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Craig, pero ahora eran diferentes, era como una explosión en su estómago, eran como fuegos artificiales y mariposas al mismo tiempo.

Tweek quería seguir viéndolo así, quería seguir sintiendo las mariposas en su estómago y quería que Craig las sintiera por él.

Tweek sabía que Craig había dado el primer paso al decir sus sentimientos, le había costado mucho trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos así que dependía de él, dar el segundo paso, Tweek temblaba, no podía evitarlo, y era demasiada presión, pero tenía que hacerlo, la emoción del momento lo tenía con la ganas de querer dar el siguiente paso: su primer beso.

Tweek tomo impulso con sus manos, y se acercó a Craig hasta que sintió sus labios chocar, cerró los ojos y espero.

Craig no estaba preparado para la declaración mucho menos para el actuar de Tweek, lo estaba besando, él había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse y besarlo, su beso solo fue juntar sus labios en un pequeño rose, que los dos disfrutaron.

-¡Por fin!- oyeron al fondo la voz de Clyde y eso los hizo despegarse un momento.

Voltearon a ver a sus compañeros y la mayoría se encontraba viéndolos, con cara de felicidad.

-Valla- dijo Token acercándose- sé que no es el momento, pero por lo visto su relación es oficial- dijo en una sonrisa- ¡Felicidades!- finalizo

-¡aaagh! Es demasiada presión- dijo Tweek para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Craig.

-Esto es fantástico- grito Clyde con un brillo en sus ojos.

Craig acaricio la espalda de Tweek para tranquilizarlo y volteo a verlos haciendo la característica seña Tucker y para sus amigos no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Craig.

Unos minutos antes de que Craig y Tweek se dieran su primer beso, estaban sentados Butters y Tweek en el piso, hablaban sobre la escuela, querían mantener sus mentes ocupadas en algún tema que no fueran los zombies, entonces comenzaron a hablar sobre las clases y demás.

-Leo puedes ayudarme con algo- dijo Kenny interrumpiendo la conversación entre los rubios, extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara.

-Claro Kenny- dijo Butters extendiendo su mano tomando la mano de Kenny y levantándose, dejando a Tweek solo.

Kenny y Butters caminaron hacia la baranda un poco alejados de todos, se recargaron en la baranda pero en lugar de ver el desastre que había abajo, se dedicaron a mirar las estrellas y la luna, que al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo e iluminaban toda la ciudad.

-Si no fuera por lo que está pasando sería una bella noche- dijo Butters rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kenny viéndolo fijamente.

Butters volteo su mirada hacia él y encontró a Kenny viéndolo, lo que le provoco un ligero sonrojo, y sintió la necesidad de darle una sonrisa y así lo hizo, Butters le regalo una sonrisa sincera a Kenny lo que le provoco un sonrojo de regreso.

Estos eran los momentos que Kenny disfrutaba en compañía de Butters, su sinceridad, su amabilidad, su ternura hacia él, era lo que hacía sentir a Kenny que todo mundo podía ser amado, sin importar tu pasado o tu familia.

-Leo- dijo en un susurro Kenny acercándose y acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de Butters, el cual solo alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos atentos de Kenny.

El miedo invadía a Kenny sabía que el paso que estaba a punto de dar sería difícil, como le dijo a Craig quería llevar las cosas despacio con él, que comenzara a enamorarse como él ya lo estaba, poder abrazarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo, porque a pesar de lo que muchos creían, Kenny podía enamorarse, nunca le había pasado, dado que creía que era una autentica pérdida de tiempo, era más fácil tomar de las personas lo que quería, una noche de pasión y todo estaba bien, pero se estampo con la pared al descubrir sus sentimientos por el pequeño Leo que se encontraba tan cerca de él, sabía que con él no podría ser solo una noche, él no era así y aunque Butters sabía de todas y cada una de las aventuras de Kenny por boca de este, en ningún momento lo juzgo, es más se mostraba preocupado y esta preocupación hicieron que su corazón latiera de forma diferente.

Kenny acerco su rostro al de Butters hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros, podía sentir como respiraba un poco más rápido por el nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Leo- Kenny volvió a decir su nombre tan cerca que lo dijo en un susurro.

Butters se estaba mareando, tener tan cerca a Kenny le hacía temblar las piernas, su olor lo embriagaba, su cercanía, hacía que todo su cuerpo fuera consciente de él, sus ojos vagaban por toda su cara, desde sus ojos con un mirar tan intenso, sus pómulos ligeramente sonrojados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

-Leo- pudo escuchar nuevamente Butters- Estoy enamorado de ti- y por fin Kenny pudo soltar la verdad.

-¡Salchichas!- fue lo único que dijo Butters y se separó un poco de él.

Todos lo estaban viendo, por el ligero grito que dijo el pequeño, pero después de eso, todos volvieron a su asunto.

Butters no sabía que responder, que Kenny le dijera que estaba enamorado de él tan de repente le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero después lo único que hizo fue bajar su rostro observando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto, sintió las manos de Kenny en sus hombros lo que hizo alzar su vista.

-Sé que no sientes lo mismo y no te voy a forzar a nada conmigo- dijo Kenny en un tono sereno y tranquilo- solo no me prives de tu compañía- dijo dándole un pequeño masaje en sus hombros para que se relajara.

-¡No! Oyeron un grito de Tweek al fondo y voltearon a verlo dándose cuenta que se encontraba con Craig hablando, nada fuera de los normal en ellos dos.

Cuando voltearon a verse nuevamente Kenny ya no tenía sus manos en los hombros de Butters, este vio a Kenny con la intención de irse, Butters no quería, no quería que se fuera así, no quería que se alejara o que las cosas cambiaran.

-Kenny- dijo tomando su mano, deteniendo su huida- no quiero que te alejes de mí, tampoco, no quiero que cambies conmigo- dijo acercándose a Kenny- no quiero una relación porque estoy confundido con respecto a lo que siento por ti, ¡me confundes!- dijo esto último en un grito y en tono de reproche.

-¿Yo te confundo?- esa afirmación no se lo esperaba Kenny

-Me pones nervioso y haces que quiera estar más tiempo contigo- dijo en un susurro- esto es confuso-

Kenny no se esperaba esa declaración, tal vez el pequeño Leopold también siente lo mismo que él, y eso cambio su semblante, a la mierda los zombies él era jodidamente feliz.

Butters no se esperó lo que paso, Kenny lo abrazo fuertemente colocando su nariz en su cabello para poder olerlo, Butters correspondió el abrazo hundiéndose en el torso de Kenny y poder olerlo y sentir su calor.

-¡Por fin!- oyeron al fondo la voz de Clyde, rápidamente se separaron y vieron a Clyde y Token viendo a Craig y Tweek que se encontraban abrazados.

Kenny sonrió, al menos su consejo a su amigo había funcionado, había tomado el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos y confesarse, por lo que podía ver desde ahí Tweek lo había aceptado, era obvio los dos se amaban con locura, solo hacía falta el empuje necesario para que sucediera, el creyó que las pequeñas bromas que le hacía a Craig serían suficientes, pero nunca se imaginó que necesitaran un apocalipsis zombie para confesarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Butters viendo a Craig y Tweek que se había escondido en el hombro de este con su típica frase "es demasiada presión", seguida de la Tucker señal.

-Digamos pequeño Leopold, que no fui el único en confesarse esta noche- sonrió y acerco su rostro al oído de este- aunque a decir verdad ellos dos obtuvieron un mejor resultado que yo- Butters solo frunció ligeramente sus cejas encarándolo- pero no te preocupes, pronto estaremos como aquellos dos- finalizo para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Butters no se esperaba ese beso, tan inocente y provocador que le acababa de dar Kenny, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y solo atino a voltear a verlo, Kenny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Kenny adoro la reacción de Butters, su sonrojo y su gesto enojado lo hacían ver tan adorable, además lo dicho por Butters era un buen inicio para ellos, pudo comprobar que no él no le era indiferente al pequeño rubio.

Butters y Kenny se acercaron a Craig y Tweek que seguían sentados en el piso muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando muy bajo entre ellos.

-Valla hombre felicidades- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose al lado de Craig, invitando a Butters a sentarse con ellos.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos- dijo en una suave voz Butters mientras se sentaba al lado de Kenny

-¡Gha!- solo atino decir Tweek mientras se intentaba esconder en los brazos de Craig.

-Tranquilo Tweekers- dijo Craig acariciando los cabellos rubios de Tweek- gracias… creo… Kenny que paso entre ustedes- pregunto Craig para cambiar de tema.

Butters se sonrojo de repente y miro el piso por segunda vez en la noche como lo más interesante en el mundo, Tweek por su parte volteo a verlo, sintió curiosidad por la conversación que se iba a desarrollar.

-Fui rechazado- soltó sin más Kenny- pero soy un fénix, renazco de las cenizas…. Butters no se deshará tan fácil de mi- finalizo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Kenny que cosas estas diciendo- dijo Butters sonrojado y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Kenny quien fingió dolor y tomo la mano de Butters entre las suyas lo cual tranquilizo a Butters.

Craig y Tweek se les quedaron viendo con un sonrisa en el rostro, esto les trajo recuerdos de como era su relación cuando eran niños y eso les hizo voltear a verse y tomarse las manos.

Mientras tanto Kenny y Butters igual se tomaron las manos y los cuatro se quedaron en un largo silencio disfrutando de la compañía y de la tranquilidad que tenían.

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **BESOS!**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**ACTUALIZADO: 23-MAYO-2018**

 **¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIGXTWEEK**

 **KENNYX BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

CAPITULO IV

EL PLAN

Todos en esa azotea se encontraban tensos y deprimidos por la situación tan caótica en la que se encontraban; pero paso algo que cambio el ambiente, escuchar primero el grito de Butters, seguidos del grito de Tweek hizo que más de uno estuviera atento a las acciones de la pareja de Craig y Tweek.

Token después de un rato logro esbozar una sonrisa, se encontraba feliz por sus amigos, el intuía que algo pasaba entre ellos, su manera de tratarse cambio hace algunos meses, pero creía que era por los cambios que todos estaban presentando y el no estaba exento, Token inclusive tenía problemas con Nicole, tenían sus altas y sus bajas siempre lo solucionaban, ahora también pudo observar a Kenny y Butters en un ambiente amoroso del que nadie se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ambos se abrazaron.

Posteriormente Kenny y Butters se unieron a Craig y Tweek en el piso, este ambiente tan tranquilo que tenían los cuatro ahí sentados le hacían creer que no todo estaba perdido, que podrían salir de ahí a salvo y que podría encontrar a Nicole sana y salva, no quería mentirse estaba preocupado por Nicole, pero la conocía era lista y fuerte solo rogaba que estuviera bien.

No le gustaba romper el tan buen ambiente que se había creado, no fue el único en darse cuenta del ambiente tan romántico que se hizo en esas dos parejas y eso les hizo sonreír y sentir que no todo estaba tan mal, al menos se tenían entre ellos, joder se conocían desde que eran niños y eso hacía que pudieran confiar sus espaldas en cada uno de ellos.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Token alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de las pláticas y los ruidos exteriores.

Todas las pláticas cesaron en ese instante y voltearon a ver a quien hablo, quien les hizo señas a todos para que se acercaran, inmediatamente todos los hicieron y en un círculo improvisado se sentaron uno al lado de otro, incluidos todos para que escucharan con atención.

-Es obvio que tenemos que salir de aquí-comenzó Token- el portón está abierto y muchos zombies han entrado, sin incluir a los que deambulan por los pasillos; además para el lunes esta pronosticado nieve y no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí-

-Token tiene razón- dijo Wendy haciéndose notar- y creo que es importante que intentemos pasar a la enfermería y a la cafetería, o que encontremos ahí nos puedes ayudar a sobrevivir los días que dure todo esto-

-Entiendo tu punto Wendy, pero… creo que lo primordial es salir de aquí como sea, pero sin arriesgarnos a acercarnos a esas cosas-

-Y si para salir de aquí, nos montanos a unos de los autobuses escolares, están en el estacionamiento y además cabemos todos perfectamente-aconsejo Bebe.

-Eres igual de listilla que tu Amiga- ofendió Eric con toda la intensión de herir- para poder arrancar el autobús necesitamos las llaves que se encuentran en la dirección, y no creo que la puta llave de Wendy nos pueda ayudar-

-Jodete Cartman-contesto Bebe indignada.

-Yo podría ayudar con eso- Kenny contesto con una adorable sonrisa-podría cablear el autobús, se hacerlo desde los 10 años, solo necesito unos minutos y quedara listo-

-Qué hijo de puta-dijo Eric- eres un maldito pobre-

-Eso sería genial Kenny-contesto Token, ignorando a Eric, este solo bufo enojado- tenemos manera de salir de aquí, necesitamos armas en caso de que las cosas salgan mal-

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso-grito Clyde haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- en los vestuarios hay bates de béisbol que podríamos usar para defendernos-.

-Es buena idea Clyde, pero no tenemos manera de entrar al gimnasio, tendríamos que bajar hasta el primer piso, andar por los pasillos, entrar al gimnasio, de ahí a los vestidores y todo sin que nos vean los zombies o que nos ataquen…mmm… no, es muy peligroso Clyde-

-Y si entramos por la ventana de las escaleras de emergencia, dan justo a las gradas del gimnasio y de ahí solo entraríamos a los vestuarios- sugirió Pip.

-Haber imbécil -ofendió Eric- estas sugiriendo que rompamos una ventana alertando a todos los zombies que hay cerca e ir como vaca al matadero a que nos devoren-Eric suspiro desesperado- Eres un verdadero imbécil.-

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que lo que decía Eric era verdad, pero no era necesario ofender para saber que tenía razón, pero sabían que siempre ha sido así y saben que siempre será así.

Mientras Pip solo se le quedo viendo ofendido por lo dicho por él, pero sabía que no podía esperar menos de él, siempre era lo mismo con él, las únicas ideas que aceptaba eran las suyas y las de otros parecían blasfemias a sus oídos; dio un suspiro largo, sabía que hablar con Eric era como intentar explicarle la teoría de la relatividad a un chimpancé.

-Cuando inicie el semestre, en una de las clases de educación física, fui el último en abandonar el gimnasio y descubrí algo, y eso me ayudo en algo. Aprobé la clase con excelencia y sin preséntame a ella- nadie dijo nada porque no entendían el punto de Pip- descubrí dos cosas, que el profe fumaba hierba y que lo hacía en la ventana que da a las escaleras de emergencia para que nadie lo vea-se le quedo viendo a Eric como diciendo "Jaque"- y siempre deja esa ventana abierta- "Jaque Mate"-

Pip era listo y sabia como hablar y manejarse para que se notara y esa afirmación hizo que todo mundo lo notara.

-Muy conveniente para nosotros- dijo Kenny sonriendo- pero Joder Pip, sabes lo que yo hubiera hecho con esa información- finalizo con un brillo en sus ojos por lo que su cabeza creaba.

-Tenemos una manera de entrar por nuestras defensas- dijo Token- ya que estamos aquí ¿sería conveniente entrar a la enfermería y la cafetería?

-No es conveniente- dijo Kyle pensando las palabras que decía como armando una estrategia- pero es necesario para nuestra supervivencia, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos más adelante-

-Kyle tiene razón, no sabemos si tendremos una oportunidad como esta- dijo Stan apoyando a su súper mejor amigo.

-Bien, lo intentaremos, pero si la situación es peligrosa saldremos de aquí sin esas cosas, lo más importante es mantenernos a salvo- dijo viendo a cada uno de los que se encontraban en esa azotea- Kenny- clavo su mirada en el- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para poder cablear el autobús?-

-Denme 10 minutos y ese bebe será mío- dijo confiando en sus habilidades-

-¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe? ¿Necesitas alguna herramienta para lograrlo?- pregunto Token para que la tarea fuera más fácil para Kenny-

-Tengo mi propia herramienta-dijo sacando su navaja de la bolsa de su pantalón y la volvió a meter y con una persona basta, solo necesito que cuide mi espalda- de repente esa sonrisa que tenia de orgullo a sus habilidades desapareció y su semblante se puso serio- quiero que venga conmigo Butters- no fue una petición fue una orden-

-Bien-contesto en tono más serio Token por la extraña petición del rubio- ¿Butters tienen algún inconveniente en acompañar a Kenny?-

-Claro que no Token- miro de reojo a Kenny, que se encontraba a su lado- Yo cuidare su espalda- repitió las palabras dichas por Kenny y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-No necesito más, ese autobús es nuestro-

-Bien… la vía de escape está cubierta, ahora tenemos que dividirnos para ir por lo que nos falta, un grupo ira al gimnasio con Clyde, otro ira con Wendy a la enfermería y otro más ira conmigo a la cafetería por la comida que podamos encontrar-

-Los que vallan conmigo y yo podremos entrar por la ventana del patio y de ahí solo tomar lo que nos haga falta, mi llave puede abrir los gabinetes de medicinas- dijo Wendy, nadie quiso preguntar porque sabía que su llave funcionaria con los gabinetes.-

-¿Cuántas personas necesitas para poder cargar con todo lo de la enfermería?- pregunto Token

-Con otras dos personas podría- dijo Wendy- solo necesitamos vaciar nuestras mochilas para poder meter en ellas todo lo que encontremos-

-Tienes razón, sería conveniente que todos vaciemos nuestras mochilas para cargar con lo especialmente necesario, no creo que esta situación nuestros apuntes sean necesarios- dijo Token mirando a todos.

-Son dos personas para el camión, tres para la enfermería y quedan ocho que nos dividiremos entre la cafetería y el gimnasio, ¿Alguna idea?-

-Necesitamos que los que tengan mayor fuerza en brazos puedan ir a la cafetería debido a la cantidad de cosas que cargaran, probablemente carguen tres mochilas repletas de alimentos… me ofrezco para ir a la cafetería.- afirmo Stan

-Somos dos en la cafetería, faltan dos más… Craig deberías ir con nosotros-finalizo Token mirando a su amigo.

-Ok, iré- dijo en su típica voz nasal restándole importancia a la situación- solo si Tweek va con Wendy-

-¡Agh! ¿Qué?-dijo Tweek saltando en su lugar

Token rodo los ojos por las peticiones extrañas de su amigo, sabía que quería protegerlo y en su cabeza el que Tweek fuera con Wendy le garantizaba seguridad, sabía que Wendy era precavida en sus acciones.

-Okey Craig – dijo Token soltando el aire- Tweek iras con Wendy-no pregunto, más bien ordeno, Tweek solo asintió, para no contradecir al moreno.

-Pip ira con Wendy- dijo Damien haciéndose notar por el tono de orden que uso.

-¡Que!- dijo un sorprendido Pip-

-Ya oíste Pip, iras con Wendy y yo ayudare a Clyde en el gimnasio-

Pip sabia como era su amigo, terco, obstinado y sobre todo mandón, el no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y en su mente Pip sabía que la lógica que aplico Damien fue la misma que Craig aplico, sabían que tanto el cómo Tweek estarían a salvo con Wendy. Pip cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte tratando de calmar su enojo por su terco amigo.

-Wendy, tienes algún problema que ellos vallan contigo- dijo Token intentando que la situación tensa entre Pip y Damien se apaciguara.

-Claro que no, los tres somos suficientes- dijo más para evitar la mirada penetrante de Craig y Damien, solos daban miedo, pero juntos podrían ser una autentica calamidad, pero ahora se encontraba preocupada por Bebe, no quería que ella se arriesgara y que algo le pasara.

-Nos falta uno más para ir a la cafetería-

-Yo iré- dijo un tranquilo Kyle.

-No… tu no iras- dijo tajante Stan, como un padre que da una orden a su pequeño hijo.

-Disculpa- pregunto Kyle ofendido- dije que iré, Clyde y Damien irán al gimnasio, sabemos que Cartman no podrá cargar lo suficiente y de ninguna manera dejare que Bebe valla a la cafetería estando yo presente-

Stan solo se le quedo viendo analizando sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón y eso lo jodia, no podía ir con Bebe por Dios era mujer y no la pondría en riesgo, es una buena chica, y Cartman los pondría a cargar a todos de más, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón y eso le jodia.

-Bien-gruño bajo Stan.

-Entonces, ya estamos todos- dijo Token para que la pelea pasara y las cosas no volvieran a poner tensa- Kenny y Butters se encargaran del camión, mientras que Wendy, Tweek y Pip entraran a la enfermería por la ventana del patio, Clyde, Damien, Bebe y Cartman irán al gimnasio por los bates y demás cosas que encuentren que nos puedan servir y por ultimo Stan, Kyle Craig y yo iremos a la cafetería por todo lo que encontremos que sea comestible- tomo aire para ver a todos escuchando el papel que tendrían que desarrollar, muchos de ellos solo asintieron.

-Contamos con diez minutos, quince a lo máximo en lo que Kenny arranque el autobús, una vez que lo haga tendremos que salir de aquí porque el ruido del motor atraerá la atención de esas cosas, comprenden- dijo Token.

-Una vez que haya arrancado el autobús iré primero por ustedes-Kenny señalo a Wendy, Tweek y Pip, dado que la enfermería es el lugar mas cercano

-Una vez que nosotros tengamos los bates y lo que necesitemos nos reuniremos con el equipo de Token para ayudarlos y protegerlos- dijo Clyde, haciendo alusión a su tono mandón de capitán del equipo.

\- Y yo pasare por ustedes, y saldremos de aquí- finalizo Kenny.

Rara vez podrían ver a Kenny y Clyde completar las oraciones del otro, su relación no era exactamente de amistad, más bien de respeto, pero en este momento a los ojos de todos parecían amigos de la infancia, que conocían el pensamiento del otro.

Todos asintieron, su plan tan sencillo como sonaba, sabían que no sería así, necesitaban la sincronía y cooperación de todos los ahí presentes para que funcionara.

-Tengo una pregunta- alzo la mano Bebe como en clases- a donde iremos-

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a todos esa pregunta no se la habían planteado, cada uno quería ir a sus casas, pero sería tonto separarse así y más porque Satán dijo que lo idóneo seria mantenerse juntos eso les daría mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Si no les importa podríamos ir a mi casa, es un lugar seguro, con habitaciones para todos- ofreció de manera amable Token- después podríamos buscar la manera de ir a buscar a nuestras familias- dijo para darle ánimos a todos.

-Claro como tu familia está en tu casa a ti que más te preocupa lo que les pase a la nuestras- grito enojado Cartman, poniéndose de pie.

-Te equivocas Eric- dijo Token con sus facciones duras- al menos estando a salvo tu podrías ir a salvar a tu mama- poniéndose de pie- mis papas están a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tengo que tomar un puto avión para poder verlos- finalizo Token con enojo.

Lo que dijo Token impacto a todos, eso quería decir que sus papas se encontraban en otro estado, país o tal vez otro continente, se sintieron triste por él, pero lo dicho por Token tenía lógica una vez que tuvieran una base podrían ir a rescatar a su padres y hermanos.

-Deberíamos descansar- dijo Damien intentando romper la tensión del momento y mirando de reojo a Pip, el más que nadie sabía que el inglés no tenía fama de ser una personas que le gustara desvelarse.

-Opino lo mismo, por mucho que me guste la vida nocturna- sonrió Kenny recordando sus aventuras nocturnas, la mayoría involucraba mujeres y alcohol- no creo que sea conveniente que mañana no nos encontremos despiertos-

-Vale, pero primero repartiremos las guardias, no quiero que por un descuido esos malditos suban y nos muerdan-dijo Token guardando sus emociones.

-¿Y qué haremos con nuestras cosas que están en nuestras mochilas?- pregunto un preocupado Butters.

-Tranquilo, ya mañana nos ocuparemos de eso, por el momento nos pueden servir de apoyo para pasar la noche- finalizo Token levantándose para estirar un poco sus piernas.

Y así rápidamente como se hizo ese círculo improvisado fue desecho por todos los ahí presentes, poniéndose de pie, unos imitando a Token estirándose y otros más caminando un poco, las pocas pláticas que había en esa azotea se fueron dando por finalizadas, sabían el largo y complicado día que tendrían que pasar y por eso mismo sabían que deberían descansar.

En las bancas se encontraban Wendy y Bebe acostadas cada una en una banca y en la otra estaban sentados Kyle y Stan, y los otros solo se sentaron otros tantos se acostaron en el duro piso ocupando su mochila como apoyo de su cabeza, pero todos juntos alrededor de las bancas y resguardándose en el pequeño techo que tenían las bancas.

Las guardias fueron repartidas y serian en parejas, cada guardia seria de una hora para que estuvieran alertas y pudieran descansar, por decisión unánime en las primeras dos guardias estarían las chicas pero no juntas, sabían que si algo llegase a pasar tendría que haber alguno de ellos para poder apoyarlas; gracias a los celulares se pusieron alarmas para que cuando acabara una guardia pudieran despertar al equipo siguiente.

La primera guardia fue de Wendy y Stan, el amablemente se ofreció a hacer la guardia con ella; si bien su relación llevaba unos cuantos años de finalizada, llevaban una amistad cordial en donde sabían que si se necesitaban estaban el uno para el otro.

La segunda guardia fue de Bebe y Clyde la cual inicio un poco tensa debido a la ruptura amorosa que tuvieron hace algunos meses, su relación había iniciado por presión de todos como lo fue la de Craig y Tweek, debido a los roles que cada uno desempeñaba en los equipos correspondientes ella siendo capitana y el capitán era obvio que los juntarían, ellos si bien les gustaba estar juntos, no era precisamente la relación que querían llevar, después de un año rompieron debido a que se habían enamorado de alguien más, los dos lo aceptaron y decidieron distanciarse para no causarle conflicto a su amigo. En este momento estando a solas sin ninguna presión podían platicar sin miedo a ser juzgados.

La tercera guardia fue de Butters y Kenny, Kenny se sentó en el piso con las piernas extendidas e hizo que Butters se sentara en medio de estas, en parte para que Butters no tuviera frio y también porque Kenny quería estar cerca del pequeño Leopold, al principio el ambiente era tenso debido a la cercanía de ambos pero entre más platicaban la tensión fue desapareciendo.

Pip y Damien fueron los siguientes, entre los dos siempre ha existido una buena amistad, siendo a los que siempre hacen a un lado y los dos estuvieron juntos apoyándose, Pip se estaba quedando dormido, así que Damien se acercó a él, para que Pip se recargara en su hombro y pudiera dormir, Damien estaba acostumbrado a no dormir entonces no le resulto difícil quedarse despierto al final de la guardia cuando Pip se quedó profundamente dormido.

Entrada la madrugada le toco a Tweek y Craig su guardia, el ambiente entre ellos era tranquilo, estuvieron abrazados platicando, de vez en cuando se robaban pequeños besos que a los dos los dejaba con un sonrojo.

Token y Kyle les toco al siguiente guardia, ya era muy entrada la madrugada y ambos llevaban una buena relación, ambos siendo de muy altas calificaciones coincidían en la biblioteca, y se apoyaban cuando lo necesitaban en algunas materias, en pocas palabras su relación siempre fue cordial y amistosa, estando ambos en la azotea platicaron de trivialidades.

Casi llegaba el amanecer y le tocaba a Cartman junto con Stan quien quiso repetir guardia para no dejar a su amigo solo, a pesar de sus múltiples insultos y peleas siempre se consideraron muy buenos amigos, hacer la guardia juntos no fue la excepción de su rutina, iniciaron con unos cuantos insultos que se llevaron a unos cuantos golpes sin pasar a más y terminando en unas sonrisas y después seguir con platicas de sus aventuras de su niñez, que les saco a ambos sonrisas.

La última guardia fue de Clyde y Kenny, quienes se ofrecieron para que tanto como Bebe y Butters pudieran dormir un poco más, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero sabían que tenían que descansar un poco más, para poder afrontar el largo día que tendrían. Clyde y Kenny nunca fueron grandes amigos, eran compañeros de bromas y era todo, pero hacer la guardia junto al principio fue incomodo, pero al pasar los minutos las bromas salieron a flote lo que hizo que los minutos pasaran más rápido.

Al llegar la hora Clyde y Kenny se pusieron de pie y se estiraron un poco, iniciaron a despertar a todos los que se encontraban en esa azotea, poco a poco comenzaron a despertar, no fue la mejor noche para nadie, dormir a la intemperie, dormir en el suelo duro y dormir con zombies alrededor tampoco fue lo mejor, pero el cansancio mental, físico y emocional fue mayor, todos y cada uno fue quedándose dormido, hasta que llegó esta mañana.

-Bien es hora de llevar a cabo el plan- dijo Token una vez que todos estuvieran de pie- primero tenemos que vaciar nuestras mochilas, solo lleven lo indispensable- finalizo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fue vaciando sus mochilas, Wendy con la ayuda de Stan y Kyle abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y se aseguraron que la otra puerta estuviera cerrada y dejaron que todos pasaran a dejar sus cosas

Todos y cada uno de ellos paso y dejo sus cosas en las escaleras, con mucho cuidado, es curioso, porque muchos creerían que sería más fácil pasar a dejar sus cosas escolares y salir de ahí pero dejar sus libretas y libros en ese pequeño espacio fue muy difícil para cada uno de ellos, era como dejar una parte de sí mismos abandonada en ese estrecho pasillo.

Todos conservaron cosas, desde las llaves de sus respectivas casas, carteras y celulares, tal vez era por la costumbre de no salir de su casa sin esas cosas, que no quisieron dejarlas atrás.

Bebe además de lo ya mencionado conservo un pequeño labial sin color, para la resequedad, sabía que en unos cuantos días haría frio y no quería que sus labios sufrieran por eso, además de eso un pequeño plumón para una idea que tenía en mente, Butters conservo unos lentes que usaba para la lectura, él no quería hacerlo pero Kenny lo convenció que eran importantes, Tweek pudo conservar sus termos con la ayuda de Wendy esta mencionando que podrían ocuparlos como recipientes para guardar los medicamentos más delicados sin temor a que se rompieran, y se quedó con uno que aun contenía un poco de café, lo demás fue dejado atrás por su bienestar y seguridad.

-Estamos listos- dijo Token con un tono de aliento.

 **Esto se va poniendo interesante, espero y lo disfrutaran.**

 **Nos vemos, Besos!**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**ACTUALIZADO: 23-MAYO-2018**

 **¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, PERO PASARON DOS COSAS, LA PRIMERA NO ME GUSTO COMO ESTABAN QUEDANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE LOS RESCRIBIRÉ TODOS, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ESTE EPISODIO JUNTO CON OTROS 3 QUE YA TENÍA, SE BORRARON, NO SÉ CÓMO NI PORQUE, TRATE DE RECUPERARLOS Y NO PUDE, ASÍ QUE ME RESIGNE Y VOLVÍ A ESCRIBIRLOS TODOS,**

 **SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASAR A LEER LOS ANTERIORES EPISODIOS, DADO QUE CONTIENEN INFORMACIÓN QUE ANTES NO TENÍAN Y ALGUNOS SERÁN DE RELEVANCIA EN UN FUTURO.**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIGXTWEEK**

 **KENNYX BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

 **CAPITULO V**

 **MANOS A LA OBRA**

-Esperen- grito Bebe mientras se ponía enfrente de todo su grupo.

Todos detuvieron su andar hacia las escaleras de emergencia para verla, había recogido su largo cabello en una alta coleta que la hacía lucir más seria, su uniforme de porrista lo portaba con orgullo y a pesar de haber dormido a la intemperie no tenía ninguna mancha encima y notaron que llevaba algo en la mano.

-No sabemos lo que nos espera afuera, tampoco sabemos si nuestras familias nos están buscando o vienen para acá sabiendo que cuando paso todo estábamos en clases- inicio la rubia haciendo que todos la vieran- y si no nos encuentran se sentirán frustrados y tristes por no encontrarnos, quiero dejarles un poco de esperanza a nuestras familias, si vienen a buscarnos quiero que sepan que estamos bien-finalizo para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

En el último momento se desvió hasta quedar parada a un lado de la pared de las escaleras, todos la siguieron y se quedaron viendo la pared vacía justo como hacia ella, Bebe tomo lo que llevaba en las manos que resultó ser un plumón grueso negro, lo destapo y comenzó a escribir en la pared; una vez terminado se alejó un poco admirando su obra para girar a sus compañeros y extender el plumón con el que había escrito.

-Si mi familia viene a buscarme, sabrá que estuve aquí y que estoy a salvo y que algún día los encontrare-

Todos se le quedaron viendo por el discurso que había dicho y lo escrito en la pared, mientras Bebe miraba a sus compañeros por un momento creyó que se burlarían de ella y se irían dejándola ahí con el brazo extendido.

La sorpresa de Bebe fue grande e inclusive abrió un poco sus ojos al notar a Clyde acercándose a ella con ese andar felino, que lo caracterizaba como buen quarterback, tomo el plumón delicadamente de la mano de Bebe no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y caminar a la pared, Bebe solo se sonrojo, afortunadamente nadie lo noto, se hizo a un lado y pudo observar que uno a uno sus compañeros se acercaron y fueron escribiendo en la pared.

Al finalizar todos pudieron observar su obra de arte que de cierta manera les dio esperanza, esperanza de que todo se resolvería y de que volverían a ver a su familia.

 _Estamos vivos:_

 _Bárbara "Bebe" Stevens_

 _Clyde Donovan_

 _Token Black_

 _Craig Tucker_

 _Tweek Tweak_

 _Phillip "Pip" Pirrup_

 _Damien Thorn_

 _Kenny McCormick_

 _Leopold "Butters" Stoch_

 _Eric Cartman_

 _Kyle Broflovski_

 _Stan Marsh_

 _Wendy Testaburger_

Ese pequeño detalle levanto el ánimo de todos los ahí presentes.

-Bien, estamos listos manos a la obra- hablo Token acercándose a la baranda, con cuidado abrió la pequeña puerta y se puso al frente- recuerden el plan, si algo sale mal o no pueden acceder a donde tienen que ir, no lo intenten, solo tenemos que salir de aquí.

Todos asintieron, y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, afortunadamente para ellos no había ningún zombie cerca o debajo de ellos.

Token, al llegar al último nivel se detuvo, desatoro la escalera de emergencia y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta que tocaron el piso, aseguro las escaleras y comenzó a bajar; cuando sus pies tocaron el piso dio un rápido vistazo alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera zombies cerca, hizo señas a los demás para qe comenzaran a bajar.

Uno a uno fueron bajando por la escalera, quedándose en la parte de arriba Clyde, Bebe, Eric y Damien quienes entrarían al gimnasio por la ventana, que como dijo Pip estaba abierta.

El último en bajar fue Tweek, alegando que esperaría a que todos estuvieran abajo él se sentiría seguro de bajar, y así lo hizo cuando todos bajaron el bajo y se agacho junto con todo para no llamar la atención de los zombies.

-Estamos listos, cada quien sabe que hacer-dijo Token poniéndose de pie y seguido por todos.

Si tan solo fueran más observadores y un poco paranoicos como Tweek se evitarían sorpresas o malos momentos, todos vieron la ventana abierta que daba a los pasillos del instituto, pero no vieron nadie, así que le restaron importancia.

Cuando todos se pusieron de pie alerto a unos ojos que se encontraban cerca, cuando Tweek hizo el intento de caminar detrás de Wendy algo lo detuvo, sintió que lo jalaron de la parte de atrás, emitió un pequeño grito que se sonó como un alarido al que todos voltearon a ver.

Craig avanzo rápidamente y tomo las manos de Tweek jalando de él, Tweek sentía más mirada de todos encima de él pero estas miradas eran diferentes, eran miradas de terror y no entendía por qué.

Tweek sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, los oídos le pitaban y la vista comenzó a nublarse, un ataque de pánico, tenía años que no sufría uno pero los conocía tan bien, pero había algo diferente en ellos, este no era como todos los ataques que le daban.

Sintió un nuevo tirón a sus manos y no tendía porque seguía atorado, así que volteo ligeramente y fue cuando vio dos manos cubierta de sangre tomando el gorro de su chamarra verde, su chamarra favorita, presa del pánico no entendió como Craig no podía jalarlo más fuerte y hacer que esa cosa lo soltara, Craig tenia fuerza de sobra.

La verdad se ilumino ante sus ojos, se estaba ahogando con su propia chamarra, por eso Craig no jalaba más fuerte, por eso su vista se nublaba y sentía su corazón en sus oídos, todo estaba jodido.

Nadie alrededor se movía, todos eran meros espectadores del terrorífico espectáculo que veían, pero nadie podía hacer nada, no tenían armas más que sus manos y usarlas era muy peligroso.

De repente así como el zombie se movía dejo de moverse, sus manos soltaron la chamarra de Tweek y sus brazos junto con la cabeza quedaron colgando en la ventana.

Kenny había clavado su navaja en uno de los ojos del zombie atravesándolo y llegando al cerebro, justo como dijo Satán murió al instante.

Tweek en el piso tocia descontroladamente e intentaba respirar con regularidad, Craig a su lado intentaba calmarlo, mientras todos los demás respiraban nuevamente.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Craig viendo al rubio mientras este limpiaba su navaja en la playera del zombie.

-Deberíamos movernos, esas cosas debieron haber escuchado a Tweek y aquí estamos muy expuestos-dijo Token acercándose a su Craig para intentar calmarlo igual.

-Estoy bien-dijo Tweek para sí mismo y para calmar a todos que solo lo veían- realmente no estoy bien, pero créanme no quiero que me dé un ataque de pánico aquí, preferiría estar en casa de Token.-

Todos asintieron y se volvieron a dividir en equipos, Craig no se movía, seguía clavado en el mismo lugar así que Tweek se acercó tomo una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente para que este lo viera.

-¡Hey! Estoy bien- nos vemos en el camión- dicho esto se dio vuelta y camino tras de Wendy.

Craig solo asintió y se dirigió junto con Token al lado contrario que había tomado Tweek.

Todo esto fue observado por Bebe, Clyde, Damien y Eric desde la ventana que daba a las gradas del gimnasio; cuando notaron que los equipos en la planta baja se dividieron y continuaron su camino ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo, adentrándose por completo en el gimnasio, viendo que estaba totalmente solo.

Afortunadamente para ellos se permitieron sonreír, mientras que bajaban las gradas haciendo el menos ruido posible, atravesaron al cancha de baloncesto a un paso más apurado y se adentraron en el pasillo que daba a dos puertas amplias, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

Bebe se colocó del lado de la puerta derecha lista para entras, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, lo que hizo que volteara rápidamente topándose con Clyde.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto Clyde en tono amable.

-Tranquilo-contesto Bebe zafándose de su agarre- iré a inspeccionar si hay algo que nos sirva ahí dentro-

-Voy contigo-

-No, tú vas a ayudarlos a cargar a ellos, yo mientras veré si hay algo útil-sonrió Bebe con delicadeza- sabes que se me cuidar sola.

Clyde se separó ligeramente de Bebe y asintió, espero a que Bebe entrara por la puerta de los vestidores de mujeres y el junto con los otros dos entraron al de hombres.

Una vez dentro, los tres chicos caminaron lentamente por los vestidores, pasando por las casillas en donde guardaban su ropa, después pasaron a un lado de las regaderas, para al final llegar a la oficina del entrenador, nadie se sorprendió que no tuviera llave, entraron asegurándose que estuviera vacía.

La oficina era pequeña, lo suficiente para que solo hubiera espacio para un escritorio viejo, una silla rota, una repisa con algunos trofeos, y encima de la mesa algunos folders con papeles mal acomodados, y detrás de la pequeña oficina una puerta.

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron balones de todo tipo de deportes, unos cuantos uniformes viejos, manoplas de béisbol, casco de americano, tobilleras y al final vieron los bates de madera y aluminio de béisbol que estaban dentro de unas mochilas especiales.

Se acercaron rápidamente y tomaron cuatro mochilas, un para cada uno, dentro colocaron los mas que pudieron, Clyde escogiendo los que se veían en mejores condiciones, cada uno cargaba alrededor de 6 bates en su mochila colocada en su espalda y uno más en la mano para defensa propia.

Se encontraban revisando que más les pudiera servir cuando al fondo oyeron un ruido seco de algo pesado y metálico cayendo.

Se asustaron y se colocaron en posición de defensa, se acordaron de Bebe y salieron lentamente revisando a todos lados de los vestidores por si encontraban a alguien, cosa que no paso.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de los vestidores, abrieron la puerta con cautela y salieron; con paso lento se dirigían a la puerta de los vestidores de chicas, y antes de abrir la puerta vieron a Bebe parada en la entrada de ese túnel viendo hacia la nada sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa con el símbolo de la cruz roja. Clyde suspiro aliviado de verla entera, lo que alero de Bebe.

Bebe volteo a verlos y les hizo señas de silencio y que se acercaran, a paso lento se acercaron, al estar cerca de ella vieron lo que ella veían, un zombie, azotándose contra la pared, este había tirado uno de los soportes de la red de volibol, que ocasiono el ruido que escucharon.

-No nos ha visto, podríamos salir de aquí sin que nos note-dijo Bebe como sugerencia.

-Me parece buena idea, no queremos enfrentarnos a ellos innecesariamente- dijo Clyde apoyándola.

-Vamos-dijo Eric poniéndose de pie, encabezando el avance.

Nadie dijo nada, pero agradecieron que Eric caminara lo más alejado del zombie, nadie hacia ruido, caminaban lo más rápido que podían haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Estaban a la mitad del gimnasio cuando ese zombie decidió vagar su vista por el lugar donde se encontraba, como una persona curiosa, al posar sus ojos inyectados de rojo ante los cuatro chicos que caminaban, lanzo un alarido al cielo y comenzó a avanzar extendiendo su mano y arrastrando uno de sus pies a los chicos.

-Está haciendo demasiado ruido- dijo Bebe viendo al zombie que se acechaba a paso lento- a este paso alertara a todos los que anden cerca.

La adrenalina te hace tomar decisiones más precipitadas sin pensarlas mucho, así que ahí se encontraba Damien corriendo hacia el zombie, con bate en ambas manos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le metió un batazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que todo sonido que saliera de su boca desaparecieran, ahora siendo acompañados solo de bolas negras de sangre que caían al piso salpicando todo.

Damien dio un nuevo batazo en el zombie, esta vez a la altura del pecho, podría haber jurado que oyó algo romperse, tal vez unas cuantas costillas que al zombie pareció no importarle.

Un nuevo batazo y el zombie se encontraba tambaleándose y recargándose en la puerta de entrada al gimnasio, la mente de Damien trabajo rápido y con una patada el zombie cayó al piso como un costal haciendo un ruido sordo y la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Damien desapareció al ver cerca de 7 zombies a un metro de distancia de él.

El pelinegro reacciono rápido entro en el gimnasio cerrando la puerta tras de él y colocando ambas manos en cada puerta para asegurarse que no entraran, recibió el primer impacto de los zombies, que le hicieron tambalearse un poco, pero no desistió de su idea de no dejarlos entrar.

Rápidamente Clyde y Bebe viendo la situación en la que se encontraba Damien bajaron sus mochilas y se acercaron a él, cada uno recargándose en una de las puertas.

Recibieron un nuevo impacto pero no les importo, no dejarían a ninguno atrás, usarían toda la fuerza que les quedaba.

Clyde y Bebe estando recargados en la puerta con la espalda se fueron resbalando hasta terminar sentados en el piso y su espalda en la puerta, usando sus piernas de soporte y empuje.

-¡Carajo! Son demasiado- dijo Clyde- Damien alcanzas el seguro de arriba-

-No-dijo con un poco de esfuerzo al estar sosteniendo ambas puertas- si intento alcanzarlo entraran-

-Necesitamos algo con que atorarla mientras ponemos seguro-dijo Clyde igual con un poco de esfuerzo- Bebe un bate-

-No los alcanzo-dijo Bebe intentando estirar su pie para alcanzar su mochila inútilmente- Cartman- grito

Nadie escucho respuesta y ahora que lo buscaban como podían con la vista no lo veían.

-Cartman-volvió a gritar Bebe aún más fuerte.

-Olvídalo, ese bastardo nos dejó- dijo Damien con enojo- recuérdenme cuando lo vea desollarlo vivo-

-Quieres callarte puta- dijo Eric acercándose a donde estaban ellos- porque siempre tengo que ser yo quien les salve el culo- dijo haciendo ligeramente a un lago a Damien y colocando un hacha contra incendios entre las puertas usando las agarraderas de esta.

Una vez que lo pusieron Damien se estiro y coloco el seguro de la puerta en la parte de arriba y Bebe coloco el de la parte de abajo, ahí fue cuando se permitieron respirar, dándose cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hicieron intentando mantener las puertas cerradas.

-De nada- dijo Eric empezando a caminar hacia las gradas.

-Serás hijo de…-dijo Damien intentando caminar hacia Eric siendo detenido por Clyde.

-No es el momento, después… te ayudo, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-

Una vez de pie, tomaron sus mochilas con bates, y Bebe recogió el kit de primeros auxilios y lo colgó atravesado sobre su pecho.

Caminaron con paso rápido hacia las gradas, no querían quedarse a averiguar si la puerta soportaría, así que una vez en la ventana salieron a las escaleras de emergencia.

Una vez fuera Bebe quiso bajar primero, tenía puesta la falda del uniforme de porristas, y confiaba en Clyde y no creía a Damien la espiara, pero Eric era otra cosa, así que por su bien decidió bajar primero.

Una vez que Bebe estuvo con los pies en el suelo observo la ventana donde seguía sin vida el zombie que ataco a Tweek, dio una mirada rápida alrededor y al no ver nada espero a que Clyde, Damien y Eric bajaran.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron en el suelo, emprendieron su camino a la puerta trasera que daba hacia la cocina de la cafetería.

Después del incidente con Tweek se separaron por equipos y emprendieron el camino, Wendy Tweek y Pip junto con Butters y Kenny siguieron juntos, hasta llegar a una de las ventanas que daba a la enfermería.

-Bien chicos, ustedes se quedan aquí y nosotros seguimos-dijo Kenny al equipo de Wendy- Vamos Butters- finalizo Kenny y se alejó junto con Butters.

-Bien- dijo Wendy-la enfermera deja la ventana sin atorar, la abriré lentamente y entrare primero-

Los otros dos chicos asintieron, Wendy se asomó por la ventana y al no ver a nadie, lentamente abrió la ventana, Pip y Tweek la ayudaron a subir, se apoyó con sus manos y entro a la enfermería, esperaron unos segundos en lo que Wendy dio un vistazo rápido a la enfermería.

La chica al no ver ningún movimiento, se acercó nuevamente a la ventana e hizo señas para que los chicos comenzaran a entrar, Tweek impulso a Pip para que se colara por la ventana.

Cuando Pip estuvo dentro, Tweek echo un último vistazo a su alrededor, feliz por no ver ningún zombie, coló sus manos en la orilla de la ventana y con un salto y la fuerza de sus manos se impulsó para subir a la ventana, sentarse en ella y entrar a la enfermería.

La enfermería era como un salón adaptado para tener cuatro camas separadas por cortinas al fondo un escritorio con su silla una computadora y varias gavetas para papeles.

De un lado del escritorio había gavetas para medicamentos y del otro lado estaba la puerta que daba a los pasillos del instituto.

Cuando Tweek entro a la enfermería vio a Wendy colocando seguro en la puerta y colocando la silla trabando la puerta por si acaso le dijo.

Se separaron y comenzaron a recoger todo lo que encontraban, medicamentos agujas, jeringas, sueros, vendas, cintas y demás.

Todo colocado en las mochilas y los termos de Tweek que ayudaron con los medicamentos más delicados para que estos no se rompieran y sobrevivieran al viaje.

Tweek se acercó al escritorio de la enfermera y lo reviso esperando encontrar algo de utilidad, pero solo vio algunos cubre bocas, estuvo a punto de reunirse con Pip y Wendy pero al abrir el ultimo cajón de la enfermera, vio una cajetilla de cigarros aun cerrada, la tomo entre sus manos para corroborar la marca de los cigarros.

Sonrió al ver la marca preferida de Craig, volteo a ver a Wendy y Pip y al verlos metiendo cosas en su mochila decidió guardar los cigarrillos a su mochila en una de las bolsas laterales.

Una vez realizada su travesura se dirigió a donde estaban Wendy y Pip repartiéndose los medicamentos para que no se aplastaran o maltratasen.

-Tenemos todo lo que pudimos encontrar-informo Pip cerrando la mochila con mucho cuidado de no aplastar nada.

Sí, pero…sé que suena a locura, pero me gustaría que intentáramos coger los medicamentos de la gaveta que no pudimos abrir-dijo la pelinegra señalando la gaveta de acero y cristal que se encontraba en la orilla, justo al final-recuerdo que en esa gaveta guardan los medicamentos especiales, como anticonvulsivos, para la diabetes, hipertensión y todos esos medicamentos que en un futuro nos harán falta-

-Tienes razón ¡Gha!, pero para hacerlo necesitamos romper con cuidado la gaveta de ahí ¡Gha! sacarlos guardarlos y salir corriendo de aquí, antes de que los zombies entren por la puerta-

-Por eso tengo un plan-informo Wendy- tenemos que esperar que llegue Kenny cuando lo haga hacer todo lo que dijiste rápidamente, salir por la ventana y subirnos al autobús…mmm tendremos que esperar-

-Bueno, no sé ustedes amigos, pero yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer-informo Pip con una sonrisa sentándose en una de las camas y estirando sus piernas.

Wendy lo imito sentándose justo junto a la ventana para que cuando viera el autobús, hacerle señas a Kenny para que no hiciera ruido.

Mientras Tweek se recostó en una de las camas y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar muy hondamente, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, este tipo de situaciones necesitaba que estuviera concentrado y atento a todos los movimientos.

-Escuchan… creo que viene Kenny- dijo Wendy tras unos minutos de silencio absoluto, se levantó y se recargo en la ventana para asomar-si es Kenny-

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 ***LA PARTE EN QUE DAMIEN, CLYDE Y BEBE ESTÁN RECARGADOS EN LA PUERTA, LA TOME DE JURASSIC PARK EN LA PARTE QUE UN VELOCIRAPTOR INTENTA ENTRAR EN LAS OFICINAS Y SE RECARGAN EN LA PUERTA Y ELLIE (LA CHICA RUBIO) INTENTA ALCANZAR UN ARMA CON SU PIE.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **BESOS!**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIG X TWEEK**

 **KENNY X BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIEN X PIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **ESCAPE**

Después del incidente con Tweek se separaron por equipos y emprendieron el camino, Wendy Tweek y Pip junto con Butters y Kenny siguieron juntos, hasta llegar a una de las ventanas que daba a la enfermería.

-Bien chicos, ustedes se quedan aquí y nosotros seguimos-dijo Kenny al equipo de Wendy- Vamos Butters- finalizo Kenny y se alejó junto con Butters.

Kenny caminaba a la delantera mientras que detrás de él venía Butters, muy pegado a su espalda, cada determinado tiempo se detenían buscando otro camino o esperando que los zombies pasaran, para que no los vieran.

El estacionamiento de los autobuses se encontraba en la parte más alejada del instituto, y cuando llegaron se percataron que había alrededor de 6 autobuses unos más grandes que otros, pero todos estaban cerrados, anduvieron entre ellos buscando una ventana abierta o algún lugar por cual pasar.

Al final de la línea de autobuses se encontraba el más pequeño de ellos para no más de 25 personas, y este para su suerte tenía la puerta de emergencia del techo abierta.

-¡Bingo!-dijo Kenny haciéndole señas a Butters para que viera su descubrimiento.

Butters sonrió y suspiro con alivio para recargarse en el camión con Kenny. Este era un camión pequeño, el más pequeño para ser exactos para excursiones de pocos alumnos aproximadamente era para 25 alumnos y el conductor.

-Ven Butters…sube- le dijo el rubio apoyándose en el camión y haciéndole señas para que se apoyara en sus piernas para subir- Subes entras al camión, abres la puerta y listo-

Butters asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, subió sus pies a las rodillas de Kenny y con un salto se colocó encima del autobús, se arrastró como un gusanito hasta colocarse cerca de la puerta de emergencia, se sentó con los pies colgando y de un salto estuvo dentro del autobús.

Butters rápidamente volteo a todos lados intentando ver a alguien cerca y para su fortuna no fue así, se acercó a la puerta y jalo la palanca para que se abriera; una vez abierta Kenny entro con paso coqueto hasta colocarse a centímetros de Butters.

-Gracias cariño-dijo dándole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, para después separarse y guiñarle un ojo.

Butters solo se quedó estático mientras Kenny pasaba a su lado cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el piso del autobús justo detrás de el.

Al oír la risa de risa de Kenny, Butters pudo reaccionar y voltearse, ver a Kenny acostado en el piso metiendo su cabeza debajo del tablero a un lado de los pedales, el rubio menor se sentó a un lado de Kenny sus piernas estiradas de Kenny rosaban las suyas, si no fuera porque ambos llevaban pantalón en este momento Butters estaría aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Butters se encontraba recargando su cabeza en el asiento del chofer mientras su miraba iba de un lado a otro intentando captar algún movimiento.

-Kenny-

-Si amor-contesto coqueto el rubio

Butters se sonrojo ante la manera tan melosa en que Kenny lo llamaba, pero no olvido la duda que rondaba en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que Karen este bien?-

-No lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso- dejo de hablar y se concentró en el autobús- sé que ella está bien, es fuerte e inteligente-salió un momento de debajo del tablero para ver a Butters a los ojos y tomar su mano, para que este lo viera a la cara- Leo tenemos que concentrarnos en salir de aquí y después buscaremos a mi familia y tu familia, lo prometo-acerco la mano de Butters que tenía entre la suya a sus labios y le dio un beso- Te necesito concentrado aquí, recuerda que necesito que cuides mi espalda.

Al finalizar de decirle esto volvió a su posición y Butters se quedó ahí donde estaba recargo su cabeza y se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos, mientras solo oía a Kenny trabajar debajo del tablero.

Se permitió pensar en sus padres, en sus amigos, en la cuidad, aunque no podía admitirlo ahorita, tenía miedo mucho miedo, sabía que encontrar a sus padres sería una odisea, y sabía que South Park jamás volvería a ser igual, nada volvería a ser igual.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones Y en sus miedos, todo estaba tan en silencio que de inmediato sus oídos captaron un leve sonido como algo raspándose y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

Butters dejó de respirar y sus ojos se agrandaron, por la parte de afuera del camión iba pasando un zombie delante de la puerta y con sus dedos arañaba la parte de cristal.

Butters por primera vez vio a uno de esos zombies de cerca, el sabía que este pertenecería al instituto, trae el uniforme deportivo como el de Clyde, el pantalón deportivo rojo y la chaqueta roja con blanco y el logo de las vacas de South Park, un estudiante más, pero este traía parte de la cara destrozada, los ojos sin brillo inyectados de sangre, de su boca escurría algo negro, al parecer sangre con otra sustancia.

El pequeño rubio rogo a todo que el zombie siguiera su camino sin voltear hacia donde estaban ellos, pero no fue así el zombie volteo y se les quedo viendo, Butters creyó que este no los veía dado que no se movía ni hacia intentos por entrar.

-Kenny-susurro el pequeño Leo- Kenny, ya casi terminas-

-En unos minutos Leo, esto es complicado-

-Kenny no tenemos unos minutos-

-¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de debajo del tablero y viendo a Butters temblando, dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía el menor temiendo lo peor y así era, un zombie los veía y con una de sus manos golpeo la puerta- ¡Coño!-dijo Kenny para volver a meterse debajo del camión.

Kenny hizo su trabajo tan rápido como pudo, pelaba cables, jalaba unos y otros los ignoraba, de repente oyó el grito del zombie y un nuevo golpe en la perta, al fondo pudo oír cristal rompiéndose.

¡Carajo! Pensó Kenny el tiempo se les acababa y todo dependía de él, ¡Bingo! Pensó al encontrar el cable, rápidamente lo unió con el otro haciendo que el motor rugiera.

¡Vámonos!-dijo Kenny parándose, colocando la navaja en las manos de Leo que seguía sentando viendo al zombie que seguía fuera y se sentó, para poner el carro en marcha.

Por enfrente del autobús venían unos cuantos zombies, por el espejo retrovisor vio alguno más viniendo por detrás y por las ventanas vio algunos viniendo por los lados. Kenny arranco el carro y tuvo que pasar por algunos zombies que venían de frente.

Ambos rubios sintieron el carro dar movimientos bruscos por haber pasado tanto encima, Kenny se dio cuenta que tenía que tratar de evitar atropellarlos, el autobús no estaba hecho para eso, si bien se veía entretenido, no creyó que fuera entretenido quedarse varado a la mitad del camino rodeado de zombies.

Volteo su cabeza al lado derecho y vio a Butters parándose y viéndolo a él. Kenny regreso su vista al frente.

-Tranquilo Leo, te dije que te sacaría de aquí-dijo para sonreír-cuida mi navaja- Por el retrovisor vio como Butters asintió.

Todo el plan iba de maravilla, de repente sintió algo jalando su lado izquierdo volteo y vio un zombie con casi medio cuerpo dentro tratando de morder su brazo.

-¡Carajo!-grito, jalando su brazo intentando mantenerlo lejos del zombie y seguir conduciendo.

Butters vio con horror como el zombie jalaba el brazo de Kenny para morderlo, Butters no iba mentir, tenía miedo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía que podía hacer.

Oyó un alarido del zombie y vio la boca de este más cerca del brazo de Kenny, por miedo Butters se apretó en su lugar estatice, y apretó fuerte sus manos una contra la otra y sintió algo entre ellas, la navaja de Kenny.

Quería ayudar a Kenny y ahora el destino le daba la herramienta con que hacerlo, rápidamente la saco de su estuche, escucho el ¡Clic! Y como esta se levantó.

-¡No!-grito Butters en un golpe de adrenalina, pasando por la espalda de Kenny y enterrando la navaja en el oído del zombie, viendo como este detenía los movimientos y Butters aprovecho para sacarlo del autobús.

Butters se dejó caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente, la adrenalina seguía en su cuerpo y tenía que esperar que pasara para regular su cuerpo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Kenny con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa arrebatadora que hizo al pequeño tranquilizarse.

El pequeño rubio se logró incorporar sentándose detrás de Kenny.

-Perdón, perdí tu navaja-confeso apenado.

-Amor, me salvaste la vida-dijo lo obvio Kenny-lo demás no importa-le regalo una sonrisa por el retrovisor-pero si me quieres compensar…dame un beso y quedamos saldados-Kenny logro que Butters se sonrojara y Kenny soltó una carcajada.

Butters tranquilizo su alocado corazón, cada que Kenny sonreía pasaba lo mismo, desde ayer por la noche sabia los motivos del actuar tan protector del rubio, pero que se lo dijera tan abiertamente y que confesara que lo enamorara, y aunque no lo admitiera la confesión de Kenny alegro a su corazón.

-Ya llegamos-Kenny interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que Butters se pusiera de pie.

Ambos rubios vieron el lugar donde habían dejado a Wendy, Pip y Tweek, de un momento a otro vieron a Wendy asomarse por la ventana, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Kenny estuvo a punto de tocar el claxon del autobús, pero antes de hacerlo Wendy les hizo señas para que guardaran silencio, se acercaron lo más que pudieron sin obstaculizar su escape de los otros.

Kenny y Butters se extrañaron, de la petición de Wendy, pero la aceptaron, no la entendían, pero sabía que debía tener algún buen motivo.

Después de unos segundos, escucharon vidrios romperse y se alarmaron, pero confiaban en Wendy, sabía que ellos no se expondrían a riesgos tontos, después de pasados unos segundos más vieron salir a Wendy seguida de Pip y Tweek, el trio salió corriendo con las mochilas que llevaban en sus espaldas, Kenny abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

-Listo, vámonos-dijo Wendy sentándose a un lado de Butters.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Kenny arrancando el autobús.

-Había medicamentos que necesitábamos, que estaban bajo llave, abrimos la gaveta a la fuerza-contesto Wendy sonriendo, como si lo que hicieron fuera lo más normal.

-Bien-contesto Kenny-siguiente parada la cafetería.

Cuando dejaron a los demás atrás y ellos avanzaban a paso apresurado, liderados por Token, Craig no iba tan a gusto de dejar a Tweek solo después de lo ocurrido, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Una vez que esquivaron a varias de esas cosas, y se colocaron en la puerta de emergencia de la cafetería.

-Bien saben el plan, entramos, tomamos lo que podamos y salimos sin arriesgarnos-informo Token-no tardaran en llegar Clyde y los demás que nos ayudaran, solo esperemos que Kenny se dé prisa-

Entraron a las cocinas, en donde de primera instancia no vieron a nadie, primero entro Token seguido por Craig, Kyle y al final Stan quien decidió no arriesgarse a que la puerta se atorara y coloco una lata de chicharos bacía que encontró tirada.

Entraron y todo está en completo silencio, avanzaron agachados hasta colocarse detrás de la encimera que separaba la cocina del comedor, Token con mucho cuidado se asomó y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Las mesas estaban amontonadas en la puerta de la cafetería, su cabeza no entendía es que estaba atorada y hubiera tantos zombies dentro, logro contar cerca de 20 de ellos y todos deambulando, de repente vio a uno cerca de ahí que tenía un vendaje improvisado en un brazo junto con la camisa rota y su cabeza enlazo todas las piezas.

Los que habían logrado escapar se escondieron en la cafetería, uno de ellos fue mordido y creyeron que lo salvarían, pero al encerrarse con él, cavaron su propia tumba, debió haberlos atacado cuando se transformó y nadie pudo escapar.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Token a sus compañeros-son cerca de veinte de ellos, afortunadamente no nos han visto ni oído, ya saben el plan, si uno los llegase a ver, avisa para que todos salgamos de aquí-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se separaron y comenzaron a buscar en las gavetas con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, abrían las puertas con mucho cuidado, guardaban las cosas igual muy despacio, pero tratando de abarcar grandes cantidades, para poder salir pronto de ahí.

Cada uno llevaba dos o tres mochilas las cuales llenaban de enlatados de todo tipo, verduras, frutas, cremas e inclusive unas cuantas botellas de agua, Kyle encontró unas bolsas de comprar que lleno con más agua, y siguieron así por varios minutos.

Cuando terminaron, se acercaron lentamente a un lado de la encimera para no ser vistos, repartieron cosas que encontraron para que no cargaran de más.

Las cosas cuando van a salir mal, lo hacen, salen mal aunque este bien planeado, en un movimiento brusco por parte de Stan para incorporarse con todo el peso que llevaba encima, empujo un sartén que estaba mal puesto, Kyle lo noto y se estiro para alcanzar el sartén y que no cayera, pero no lo logro ¡No!, grito la mente de Kyle mientras el sartén caía al piso y rebotaba varias veces.

Ninguno se movió, ni siquiera respiro, estaban alertas por si oían algo un movimiento brusco lo que sea.

Token estiro su cabeza por arriba de la encimera creyendo que los zombies no habían escuchado, sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro palideció al ver a todos los zombies volteando hacia ellos y uno de ellos extendía sus manos a estaba a unos pasos de tocar a Token.

-¡Corran!- dijo Token y de inmediato todos se pararon, caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

Los zombies se apresuraron hacia ellos el que estaba más cerca se aventó sobre la encimera y cayo de bruces en el suelo y sin la intención de meter las manos para detener la caída.

Todos avanzaron a paso rápido hasta la salida de emergencia, sabía que las cocinas era un espacio reducido y no querían tener a los zombies tan cerca, esos monstruos ganaban en número.

Al llegar a la puerta y Kyle empujarla se llevo el susto de su vida al ver en la puerta a Damien.

-¡Coño!-logro decir para después de sopesar el susto.

-También me alegro de verte Broflovski-

-Vámonos- dijo Token empujando a todos fuera de la cafetería.

Token inmediatamente saco a todos y cerró la puerta con ayuda de Stan.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bebe.

Nadie pudo contestar, cuando Stan y Token sintieron el golpe de los primeros zombies de inmediato todos reaccionaron y se recargaron en la puerta, afortunadamente la puerta era suficientemente amplia para que la mayoría pudiera recargarse.

-Otra vez no, coño-grito Damien- ¿Dónde está Kenny?-

-Debería venir en camino-contesto Stan

Estaban aguantando porque no sabían a donde ir, el plan para que funcionara dependía de Kenny enteramente, de que consiguiera el autobús y viniera a rescatarlos, si el fallaba ellos se podrían ir despidiendo de su vida.

Token y Kyle estaban pensando en algún otro plan, cuando al fondo oyeron un camión acercarse, todos sonrieron de alegría de saber que Kenny estaba a punto de llegar a por ellos.

Kenny se encontraba conduciendo y al ver a sus amigos en la puerta se alegró mucho, toco el claxon para avisarles que ya estaba ahí, Kenny no podía acercar más el camión, la cafetería estaba rodeada por dos edificios y la puerta de emergencia se encontraba en un callejón bastante amplio, fácilmente el camión podría caber, pero Kenny no tenía tanta experiencia manejando autobuses como para arriesgarse a quedarse atorados y que esas cosas los atraparan.

Butters abrió la puerta y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-Kenny no puede acercarse más, tenemos que correr-informo Bebe.

-Bien, a las tres soltaremos la puerta y correremos tan rápido como podamos-dijo Token- 1… 2… 3…-

Salieron todos corriendo, con todas las mochilas que tenían en los hombros. Mientras el equipo de Token y el de Clyde corrían, no quisieron voltear la vista hacia atrás porque verían a los zombies pisándole los talones.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, no voltearon en ningún momento, si lo hubieran hecho verían que uno de ellos se había atrasado unos segundos para darles tiempo para que pudieran correr.

Damien se quedó aguantando la puerta, solo fueron unos segundos en los que Damien aguanto todo lo que pudo hasta que un golpe lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y caer al suelo y los zombies salieron por la puerta cayendo al suelo unos sobre otros, intentando pararse volviendo a caer con movimientos irregulares, solo uno quedo de pie, haciéndose espacio para alcanzar a Damien.

Damien rápidamente se levantó para comenzar a avanzar hacia sus compañeros sin querer voltear a ver si el zombie lo seguía o no o que tan cerca estaba de él.

Cuando el equipo de Token y de Clyde llegaron al autobús y subieron, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Damien!-grito Pip haciendo que todos voltearan su vista hacia el rubio y después hacia donde este veía.

Damien se encontraba a mitad del camino con el zombie pisándole los talones.

-¡Muévete Thorn!-grito Kenny desde el asiento del conductor, vigilando a todos lados viendo para su desgracia que muchos de ellos se acercaban peligrosamente.

Damien corría como podía con el peso que llevaba encima, aparte de los bates de béisbol, llevaba una mochila con alimentos que a saber a quién se la quitó, vio que estaba cerca del autobús, pero también oía al zombie cerca de él, oía sus alaridos que lanzaba al aire.

Thorn bajo la vista concentrados en dar pasos más rapados, concentrando su vista en sus botas negras dando pasos, concentrándose en su respiración un poco irregular, en el sudor que estaba llenando su cara; cuando sentía que no podía más sintió que choco contra alguien, su primer impulso fue salir hacia el otro lado, hasta que lo vio perfectamente dándose cuenta que era Clyde jalándolo hacia dentro del camión.

Se extrañó al no sentir el camión moverse, volteo a ver a Kenny quien se encontraba viendo al camino que hace un momento había recorrido hizo lo mismo y sus sorpresa fue grande y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

El zombie que lo estaba siguiendo dejo de hacerlo para intentar atacar a cierto rubio que en este momento se encontraba en el piso y el zombie encima de él tratando de morderlo.

-¡Coño, Pip!-grito Damien quitándose las mochilas tan rápido como podía.

-Voy por el-dijo Token tratando de pasar a Damien en su intento de quitarse todo.

Pip se veía cansado, se le notaba en el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener al zombie a raya y que este no lo mordiera, y gritaba con desesperación.

Cierta persona que veía lo que pasaba se quedó paralizada, se sintió en el lugar del pequeño rubio y su parte racional dejo de funcionar, salió del camión corriendo, y siguió corriendo hacia donde estaba Pip y el zombie.

-¡No!-grito Wendy- Bebe no-volvió a gritar e hizo el intento de bajarse del camión y fue detenida por Kenny.

Bárbara corría como podía sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad y era lo único que necesitaba, solo esperaba que Pip aguantara un poco.

Cuando Bebe estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acomodo su cuerpo de lado, dejando su pierna derecha detrás, y de un movimiento rápido le dio una patada al zombie que Pip tenía encima.

La patada de Bebe acertó justamente de lado en las costillas, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el zombie se despegara de Pip y rodara de encima suyo, no tan lejos pero el espacio suficiente para que la rubia tomara a Pip, lo jalara, lo pusiera de pie y los dos corrieran alejándose de él.

A excepción de dos personas en ese camión, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Bebe había actuado valerosamente y gracias a ella Pip seguía con vida, nadie salía de su asombro incluso cuando ambos rubio llegaron y se subieron al camión.

-¡Vámonos!-ordeno Bebe mientras cerraba la puerta y Kenny saliendo de su shock ponía el camión en marcha.

-¡Gracias!-grito Pip colgándose de Bebe.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien-le dijo al pequeño rubio abrazándolo debido a que se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Nadie quiso preguntar cómo es que sabía hacer eso ni desde cuándo, solo sabían que el plan había salido a la perfección, todos estaban en ese camión con camino a casa de Token.

Kenny trataba de evadir a cuanto zombie se topara a la mayoría de ese colegio los conocía y no se sentía con mucho gusto de atropellar a más de uno.

Todos tomaron asiento y se dieron el lujo de respirar mientras veían la puerta del colegio enfrente de él, la atravesaron sin contratiempos teniendo la ciudad enfrente y justo detrás de ellos se quedó el colegio, con sus amargas horas que pasaron.

 ***TAL VEZ MUCHOS NO ENTIENDAN EL ACTUAR DE DAMIEN, SI EN LA SERIE LO PINTAN EGOÍSTA, EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SE SABRÁ UN POCO MÁS DE ÉL.**

 ***BEBE TAMBIÉN TIENE UNA HISTORIA COMO TODOS, LA SUYA ES UN TANTO MÁS OSCURA Y TRISTE Y TAMBIÉN EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS SERÁ REVELADA.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **¡BESOS!**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIG X TWEEK**

 **KENNY X BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **AMARGA REALIDAD**

Salir de la escuela les regreso la esperanza que no sabían que habían perdido, el tramo a casa de Token realmente era corto, era una línea recta para su alivio.

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, Kenny solo pudo avanzar algunas cuadras y su cara solo reflejaba total asombro, la ciudad era un completo caos, se veía sangre derramada en todos lados, autos destruidos inclusive unos con fuego, se veían cuerpos en el piso, y algunos zombies vagando y justo enfrente de ellos un carro incendiado justo en el centro de su camino.

-Carajo-dijo Kenny enojado-tendré que desviarme un poco pero no se preocupen llegaremos a nuestro destino-

Kenny doblo en la esquina y siguió avanzando sin detenerse, estaban entrando a la zona comercial de South Park.

South Park la pequeña ciudad montañesa era una autentica ciudad de terror, la zona comercial no se salvaba, al parecer esta zona había sido la más afectada de todas, muchos negocios destruidos, muchos coches abandonados medio destruidos o incendiados, algunos zombies vagando, todo era un auténtico terror.

-Craig-murmuro Token al oído de este-pronto pasaremos por Tweek Bros Coffee, distrae a Tweek y yo a Clyde.

Craig solo asintió mientras veía a Token encaminarse hacia el frente; este al llegar junto a Kenny se inclinó ligeramente para murmurarle al oído y nadie más oyera.

-Kenny… podríamos avanzar más rápido…sé que quieres evitar atropellarlos, pero,-suspiro con amargura-pronto pasaremos por el negocio del papa de Clyde y de los padres de Tweek-

Kenny solo asintió y entendió el mensaje de Token, decidió pisarle de a poco para que no se encontraran nada que los alarmara.

En la parte de atrás, los grupos mantenían conversaciones triviales, decidiendo ignorar lo que a su alrededor sucedía para centrarse atención entre ellos.

Craig distraía a Tweek hablando sobre Stripe y su nueva jaula y su nueva dieta que le dio el veterinario porque había subido bastante de peso.

Mientras Token distraía a Clyde preguntándole sobre su último partido, las jugadas y que había hecho el como capitán para que todo mejorara.

-¡Mis padres!-grito Tweek haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y Clyde fuera consciente de donde se encontraban.

Clyde rápidamente aparto a Token para ponerse de pie, y apoyarse en el asiento trasero de donde se encontraba Craig y Tweek viendo por la ventana.

Después de unos segundos ante ellos apareció el negocio de la familia de Clyde, pero todo estaba como si no pasara nada, la vitrina intacta, por dentro se podía ver los aparadores llenos de zapatos de diferentes colores y formas, pero, no había ningún rastro de su padre o que algo malo pasara en ese local, Clyde estaba de cierta manera feliz de no ver por ningún lado rastro de su padre.

El camión siguió avanzando y la panorámica cambio, frente a ellos estaba el Tweek Bros Coffee, pero al contrario del negocio de la familia de Clyde el de Tweek se encontraba destrozado, el ventanal grande que deba a la calle estaba roto y se podía aprecia las mesas y sillas tiradas, algunas cosas como los granos de café, tazas platos estaban destrozadas en el piso.

-¡Mama, papa!-volvió a gritar Tweek al ver a sus progenitores.

Todo el autobús se quedó mudo, efectivamente frente al rubio se encontraban sus padres, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde, ellos eran unos zombies de los que se dedicaban a vagar justo frente a su negocio como si se negaran a dejarlo.

La señora Tweak le faltaban varios dedos de su mano derecha y su delantal una vez pulcro tenia manchas rojas y negras, sus ojos carecían de vida y sus andar era lento y pausado; el señor Tweak no corrió con la misma suerte, parecía que su pierna había sido destrozada arrastraba su pie izquierdo, su pelo todo desordenado y con restos de sangre al parecer de él y otra cosa negra, la escena era desgarradora para todos los presentes.

-¡Por Buda!-grito Tweek-Kenny para el autobús tenemos que ayudar a mis padres.

Grito el rubio empujando a Craig para poder ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Kenny, Craig en el suelo no sabía qué hacer, nadie sabía, pero antes de que Tweek pudiera llegar hasta Kenny Damien se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-Damien hasta a un lado, ¡Agh! tengo que ayudar a mis padres-

-Tweek- fue lo único que atino a decir Damien.

-¡Muévete o te muevo!-grito un exasperado Tweek.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo sintió una mano en su hombro lo que lo obligo a voltear, para encontrarse con los ojos de Craig con un mirar triste.

-Craig, ayúdame… mis padres-

-Honey… lo siento-fue lo único que atino a decir Craig antes de abrazarlo.

-¡No!-grito Tweek intentando zafarse-Craig…por favor… noooo- y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

La escena les partió el alma a todos, se encontraban sentados viendo a Tweek romperse en mil pedazos, vieron como abrazaba a Craig y lloraba desconsoladamente, oían los lamentos del rubio, sentían su impotencia, sentían su dolor.

Nadie dijo nada y no hacía falta, la pareja poco a poco se sentaba en el piso del autobús, Craig en ningún momento dijo algo, solo se limitó a abrazar a su rubio y acariciar su cabello, él no era de decir palabras lindas o de consuelo y sabía que su novio lo único que necesitaba era llorar y estar en un lugar seguro.

-Kenny cuanto falta- Craig rompió el silencio.

-Solo dos cuadras, salimos de la zona comercial, aguanten un poco más- informo el rubio que conducía.

En todo lo que quedaba del viaje Tweek se mantenía firmemente agarrado de Craig no queriéndolo soltar y este no queriéndose alejar de él.

Estando a cuadra y media pudieron vislumbrar la gran mansión de Token que se alzaba ante sus ojos, todos la conocían, pero en estos momentos se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba para ellos: Salvación.

Kenny piso un poco más el acelerado importándole menos a quien atropellaba, solo quería llegar y sentirse a salvo y seguir con la siguiente fase, buscar a su hermana; su emoción y ansiedad eran demasiadas que no le importo pasarse la esquina sin ver si venían más carros como cualquier conductor en su sano juicio hubiera hecho, pero Kenny sabía que no había más conductores en South Park al menos no los habían visto desde que salieron del colegio.

Y fue cuando el terrible accidente paso, Kenny no vio que desde su lado un tráiler venía a una velocidad excesiva, y choco contra la parte delantera del camión, los cristales se rompieron, gritaron por el susto y cada uno de ellos intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, mientras el autobús por ser tan pequeño no resistió el golpe y termino volteándose hasta quedar de lado justo encima del lado donde había sido golpeado quedándose todos a una cuadra de su destino.

Stan no es de los niños que se alteran con facilidad pero el ver todo en cámara lenta, ver como los trozos de vidrio salían volando en todas direcciones como el camión cedía al golpe como si fuera papel y para que al finalizar todos quedaran de lado sobre lo que una vez fueron ventanas lo altero bastante.

Sus oídos pitaban, y sus ojos veían borroso algunas sombrar en movimiento, tomo su cabeza y se dio cuenta que del lado derecho salía un poco de sangre, no la suficiente para alarmarse, pero si la suficiente como para darse cuenta que tenían que salir de ahí pronto.

-Stan-gritaron a su lado, y pudo enfocar su vista en su mejor amigo.

-¿Kyle estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a su amigo viendo que solo tenía raspones y tal vez morenotes pero estaba entero.

-Si lo estoy-dijo levantándose de la ventana- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Ni idea, pero tenemos que movernos…los zombies-dijo para incorporarse y ver como todos sus amigos y compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Se acercó a donde estaba Kenny y lo vio en el suelo inconsciente, vio que de su cabeza del lado derecho tenia sangre, acerco sus dedos a su cuello y para su felicidad estaba vivo, pero inconsciente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-informo al aspirar y oler la gasolina que se derramaba del tanque.

Con algo de fuerza logro abrir la puerta, y con ayuda de Token quien como la mayoría solo tenía raspones y algunas cortadas logro impulsarse y salir por la puerta que en estos momentos se encontraba en la parte superior del camion.

Una vez que Stan subió, ayudo a Token y Clyde a subir, fue fácil con ellos y mientras estos ayudaban a Kyle a subir, Stan pudo jurar que vio un movimiento rápido en la periferia de su lado izquierdo.

Stan no era de las personas que se quedan con la duda, así que les informo a Clyde y Token que iría a ver si el conductor estaba bien, ellos solo afirmaron y de un salto este se bajó del camión.

Se acercó a la esquina y con mucho cuidado se asomó desde la pared hacia donde vio que el camión que los había impactado también había volcado, pudo observar que estaba cerca de algunos locales de comida rápida, alguno destruidos y otros con las persianas cerradas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue ver a un hombre intentando romper el cristal del camión con sus propias manos para ayudar al hombre que se había quedado preso dentro del camión.

Lo que lo sorprendió no solo fue ver al hombre destrozar el cristal con sus propias manos, si no tomar al conductor, jalarlo sin importarle sus protestas y levantarlo en el aire con una facilidad asombrosa, y lo que aterro a Stan y le helo la sangre fue ver como ese mismo hombre que le había salvado al conductor lo tomo del cuello y golpeo el cuerpo del pobre hombre en la pared que se encontraba más cercana, el pobre hombre del golpe no soltó sonido alguno, volvió a repetir la misma acción hasta que el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

Stan no podía creer lo que veía, después de que el hombre cayó al suelo muerto el otro soltó un alarido al cielo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ese "hombre" no lo era y que tampoco lo quería salvar, Stan se dio cuenta que ese era un zombie más fuerte y eso le aterraba de manera estrepitosa, porque si ese decidía ir a por ellos, ellos no tenían nada con que hacerle frente.

-Stan-oyó que alguien lo llamo a su espalda, rápidamente volteo ver para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, este solo le hizo señas para que callara y se acercara.

Kyle obedeció no entendiendo a su amigo, solo observo a un zombie en medio de la calle cerca del tráiler que los volteo pero nada más, pudo ver como el zombie lanzaba un nuevo alarido a cielo y salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Kyle no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-No lo sé- dijo mientras veía como el hombre que hace unos momento había muerto se levantaba como un zombie-pero tenemos problemas- finalizo para jalar a su amigo de la chamarra y salir de ahí-vámonos.

Al llegar donde se encontraban los otros terminando de salir del camión, pudo ver a un inconsciente Kenny, Damien con el tobillo lastimado y Craig con una seria cortada en el brazo, los demás con pequeños golpes y con algunos raspones, pero todos vivos.

Stan se acercó para poder ayudar con las cosas y emprender el camino que les faltaba.

Fue realmente fácil, cargar a Kenny no fue difícil para Clyde, mientras que Pip ayudaba a Damien a caminar y Wendy había improvisado un vendaje rápido con la chamarra de Tweek.

Todos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa de Token, quien abrió la puerta de su mansión y los dejo entrar no sin antes volver a poner seguro en esta. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal nuevamente el moreno la abrió y los dejo pasar.

-Lo logramos-fue lo que dijo Bebe mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de la mansión y se dejaba caer para sentarse en el piso, le importaba poco si veían su ropa interior o se ensuciaba o se enfermaba, por primera vez en más de 12 horas se sentía a salvo.

Todos la imitaron sentándose en lo sillones de la gran sala de Token, en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso o donde pudieran, acostaron a Kenny en uno de los sillones, mientras Wendy con la ayuda de Pip y Butters atendía las heridas de Kenny y Damien; afortunadamente para ellos Kenny solo se había desmayado del golpe y no tardaría en despertar y Damien solo se había torcido el tobillo nada que una venda no pudiera mejorar.

Y mientras Wendy veía la herida de Craig este no quería quedarse con la duda así que pregunto.

-Por cierto…Bebe… ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera?-con esa pregunta se ganó una mirada de muerte de Wendy.

-Hace algunos años comenzó a practicar Taekwondo y me volví muy buena- contesto Bebe

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Craig dado que no entendía como una chica tan femenina como Bebe pudiera practicar ese tipo de deportes.

-Es algo que no te importa Tucker-contesto Wendy un poco hostil en lugar de Bebe.

-Tranquila Wendy-contesto Bebe antes de que Craig pudiera ofender a Wendy.

-Estas segura-esta vez fue el turno de Clyde de intervenir.

-Claro, me siento lista-fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón junto a Pip.

-Cuando cumplí mis doce años, mis padres consideraron que tenía la edad apropiada para salir sola, y lo hacía, salía con las chicas íbamos a fiestas y eso, me quedaba en casa de Wendy o de Red, era divertido, una de esas tantas noches de fiesta decidí volver a mi casa caminando, ustedes saben que en este pueblucho nunca pasa nada fuera de lo normal y lo hice camine hacia mi casa como siempre-suspiro recordando ese momento y pegando su vista al techo de la casa de Token.

-En una de las zonas cercanas al parque un hombre se acercó rápidamente a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia los arbustos, cayendo el encima de mí, intente forcejear pero tenía una navaja que tenía presionada sobre mi garganta y me amenazo que si hacia algún ruido me asesinaría- Bebe pudo sentir la tensión del momento.

-Tenía miedo saben, miedo de morir, así que solo me quede quieta mientras el hombre… solo…-un suspiro largo de Bebe fue suficiente para que todos entendieran lo que había pasado-me violo-finalizo.

Todos enmudecieron por tal declaración, no esperaban eso de ella, Bebe era una mujer fuerte, de carácter, decidida, inteligente y saber que eso le había pasado a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella les hizo cabrear a más de uno.

-Después de eso-Bebe continuo su relato- no sé cómo llegue a mi casa y no quise salir de mi cama en varios días, solo me levante para ir al médico a revisión pero volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto, me sentí miserable y no quería ver a nadie, Wendy y Clyde iban todos los días a verme y yo nunca les abrí la puerta, mis padres informaron a la escuela que tenía varicela y por eso no podía asistir a la escuela, pero estaban preocupados por mí-Bebe sintió las manos de Pip entre las suyas y las apretó.

-Una noche, quise terminar con el dolor y decidí quitarme la vida- todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos-pero antes de eso pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo de mi baño y lo que observe no me gusto para nada-Bebe sonrió por la ironía de aquella situación.

-Yo que siempre me arregle y me preocupe por cómo me veía, estaba en una situación deplorable, fue cuando me di cuenta que el tipo que me arruino la vida seguía como si nada hubiera pasado mientras yo estaba a punto de quitarme la vida, dejándole ganar y fue como si algo se iluminara en mi cabeza, nunca lo dejaría ganar- la voz de bebe cambio drásticamente.

-Fui a buscar a mis padres y les dije que necesitaba ayuda, me llevaron con un psicólogo y poco a poco fui mejorando, en un mes me sentí lista para volver a la escuela pero antes de hacerlo les conté a Wendy y Clyde lo que paso, ellos siempre me apoyaron e inclusive me cuidaron, pero aun así me seguía sintiendo indefensa y en una salida con mis padres pude ver la solución a mis problemas- todos los ahí presentes sintieron la seguridad en las palabras de Bebe.

-Fue cuando me inscribí a Taekwondo y comenzó a entrenar duro, a participar en torneos, peleas, formas y me volví muy buena… bastante buena-Bebe se sintió orgullosa de su logro- y ahora soy cinta negra primer grado.

Cuando Bebe termino su relato, nadie dijo nada en su cabeza todos asimilaban la información dicha por la rubia, algunos de ellos sentían rabia, mucha rabia y es que se acordaron de Bebe a los 12 años y muchos de ellos se imaginaron a sus hermanas y sintieron su boca con un sabor amargo por el coraje dado que se imaginaron a sus hermanas sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Damien, rompiendo el silencio que ahí reinaba.

-No lo sé, levante la denuncia pero nunca encontraron al culpable-Bebe fue sincera.

-Yo me encargare de encontrar al bastardo y hacerle pagar-dijo Kenny incorporándose, al parecer llevaba rato despierto y escucho la narración de Bebe- ninguna princesa como tu merece ser tratada así- Kenny dijo esto serio sin intención de coquetear y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Solo encuéntralo Kenny, yo me encargare de que sufra en el infierno-Damien se hizo notar entre todos, hablo y se quedó viendo al techo mientras los demás lo veían a él.

Kenny y el hicieron un trato sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero ambos sabían que harían lo que fuera por cumplir esa promesa.

Y se hizo el silencio, Token rompió el silencio poniéndose de pie, y se metió por una de las puertas; después de unos minutos regreso con una jarra de agua y algunos vasos encimados y la puso en la mesa de centro.

-Sé que no es mucho pero tenemos que racionar todo- dijo Token comenzando a servir agua en los vasos.

Al momento que Token comenzó a servir el agua todos se dieron cuenta que tenían sed, y algunos más tenían hambre, después de todo no habían cenado ni desayunado nada.

-Tengo para preparar algunos aperitivos, pero pronto tendremos que salir por mas suministros- finalizo Token para dirigirse a la cocina.

Inmediatamente Clyde siguió a su amigo hasta la cocina, dejando a los demás en la sala.

-Amigo ¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Clyde llegando junto a Token, quien preparaba emparedados.

-Estoy preocupado-confeso Token-En mi casa hay suficiente comida para aguantar varios días, pero, no sabremos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí-comento mientras colocaba jamón en rebanas encima de pan blanco-tendremos que salir a buscar comida, pero, y si no lo logramos, quiero decir…-la voz de Token era absoluta desesperación.

-Tranquilo-Clyde lo interrumpió-sé que tu preocupación es fundada, pero hombre sabes que somos fuertes e inteligentes-finalizo Clyde con una sonrisa.

-Pero crees que eso sea suficiente, viste a los padres de Tweek cuanto tardaremos en estar así-

-Oye- dijo Clyde colocándose frente a Token zarandeándolo-tu eres el sensato en situaciones así pero te diré algo que tú me dijiste cuando me lastime el tobillo y tenía miedo de jugar-Clyde se puso en postura recta e intento imitar el acento de su amigo- si no lo intentas no sabrás el resultado, ya sabemos el resultado negativo, ahora aspira al positivo-

Token soltó una risa que fue acompañada por la de Clyde, después de eso nadie dijo nada, terminaron de hacer los emparedados y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se habían acomodado en los sillones y en el piso cercano a la mesa y estaban tomando agua.

Cuando Token coloco la charola con emparedados en la mesa de centro, estos volaron, todos agarraron uno e inclusive dos, no habían sido conscientes el hambre que tenían hasta que Token coloco estos en la mesa.

-Bueno sé que no es el momento…pero…les tengo que contar algo que vi-dijo Stan rompiendo el silencio y recordando lo que hace unos minutos presencio.

 ***Y ESA ES LA HISTORIA DE BEBE Y POR QUÉ PUDO LANZAR UNA PATADA TAN FUERTE, UN POCO TRISTE LO SÉ.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **¡BESOS!**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**¡HOLA! SERES MORTALES E INMORTALES.**

 **LES DEJO EL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CÓMO VA.**

 **EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES**

 **CRAIG X TWEEK**

 **KENNY X BUTTERS**

 **PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS:**

 **DAMIENXPIP**

 **Y MÁS…**

 **ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **TIEMPO**

-Bueno sé que no es el momento…pero…les tengo que contar algo que vi-dijo Stan recordando lo que hace unos minutos presencio.

Todos estaban dispersos en la sala de Token, si bien era una sala amplia donde todos podían ocupar un lugar sin encimarse unos con otros, estaba diseñada para que las conversaciones se pudieran escuchar sin la necesidad de estarse gritando, eso era fascinante y cómodo para todos los ahí presentes.

Algunos se encontraban sentados en los sillones y en los reposabrazos como Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Damien, Bebe, Wendy, mientras otros como Token y Clyde agarraron la mesa de centro como asiento y los que quedaban ósea Kyle y Eric estaban sentados en el piso, en este momento Stan era el único de pie.

Todo era absoluto silencio mientras esperaban que Stan prosiguiera con su huistora.

-Cuando el autobús se volcó y mientras ustedes se ayudaban a salir, yo fui a investigar porque vi algo en movimiento, cuando llegue a la esquina pude ver como alguien intentaba sacar al chofer del tráiler que también había volcado-muchos no entendían al punto que quería llegar Stan pero nadie dijo nada- ese alguien rompió el cristal de la ventana del chofer con sus puños –eso fue algo que a más de uno sorprendió- y cuando lo hizo jalo al chofer de su chaqueta y lo levanto del suelo, yo pensé que lo ayudaría a escapar pero no fue así, el sujeto tomo al chofer del cuello y estampo su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana hasta matarlo-

-Wow. ¿Qué?-pregunto un sorprendido Kenny-

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí bastante, pero mientras el sujeto hacia esto pude observar que no era una persona si no un zombie, este zombie, mato al chofer y cuando lo hizo, solo grito y salió corriendo alejándose y entonces el chofer se levantó del suelo como zombie-

-Coño… espera ¿entonces las mordidas? ¿No se supone que los zombies quieren comer?-pregunto Clyde.

-Al parecer no están en busca de comida sino de algo más-contesto Token pensativo-

-Damien y si hablas nuevamente con tu padre, tal vez se le olvidó mencionar eso u otro detalle importante-sugirió una alarmada Bebe, una cosa era enfrentarse a zombies tontos deambulando por toda la ciudad y a los que podrían evitar fácilmente, pero uno que corriera estaba más allá de su comprensión.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Damien mientras de a poco se incorporaba y con paso lento debido al tobillo lastimado se dirigía a las mochilas que habían sido dejadas en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Damien saco de la mochila de Pip el frasco con algo negro dentro, el pañuelo manchado de sangre de la anterior invocación y su daga.

-Pude notar anoche que una vez que Satán desaparece, también lo hace todo rastro de invocación, así que hazlo aquí-comento Token parándose a un lado de las escaleras que daban a la planta alta.

Damien solo asintió, la verdad es que gracias a Token se había evitado el volver a hablar, en este momento se encontraba agotado tanto física, mentalmente y emocionalmente, esto era lo que odiaba de ser humano, tantas cargas encima y no poder desentenderse de ellas.

Sin más Damien hizo el símbolo, se hizo un corte en la mano y dejo caer la sangre y el círculo con el símbolo comenzó a iluminarse de color rojo, pero ninguna figura emergió de ella.

Todos esperaron atentos, Damien estuvo parado frente al círculo pero Satán no aparecía.

-Algo anda mal-dijo después de unos minutos de esperar-se supone que esto fuerza a mi padre a aparecer, no importa donde se encuentre-

Ninguno de los ahí presentes dijo algo, no entendían bien el ritual pero creían en Damien y también se les hizo extraño que nadie apareció después de unos largos diez minutos.

-¡Hola!-oyeron una voz bastante chillona que interrumpió el pensamiento de todos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Damien pero nadie respondió-¡Muéstrate!-ordeno con voz más potente

-Soy un Drude-dijo la voz un poco nerviosa pero sin llegar a verlo, la cara de Damien era de enojo.

-Yo soy Damien Thorn, príncipe de las tinieblas-la voz de Damien era un poco sombría- así que te ordeno que te muestres.

De inmediato en el círculo rojo se creó la forma del demonio, este tenía el cuerpo de una persona, tenía una altura de manos o menos 1.65 metros, pero lo que les sorprendió fue su cara si bien no era grotesca, tenía cuernos en la frente y además todo lo que era su rostro estaba lleno de pelo largo color café oscuro.

-Mi señor-dijo el demonio haciendo una reverencia ante Damien este solo torció los ojos y siguió viéndolo.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazo sobre su pecho.

-Él no se encuentra-fue lo único que dijo el Demonio y al parecer estaba temblando.

Damien solo se masajeo las sienes con sus manos, ya sabía que no podía confiar en su padre, siempre terminaba desilusionándolo.

-Bien-fue lo único que atino a contestar-puedes retirarte-

-¡Espere!-dijo el demonio a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo- su padre dijo que si usted volvía a hacer la invocación le diera esto-

Damien volteo a verlo y el demonio al sentir su mirada salió del circulo y de la vista de todos para volver a entrar a este con algo cuadrado descansando en la palma de sus manos.

Con paso lento el demonio se acercó a donde terminaba el circulo y por unos segundos se quedó ahí parado, el demonio poco a poco levanto sus manos y fue acercándolas a Damien, de repente las manos de ese demonio se fueron materializando frente a ellos.

El demonio soltó un chillido de dolor, todo pudieron notar que las manos del demonio, parecían con quemaduras y el olor a carne quemada inundo el lugar, era un olor desagradable, una imagen desagradable y los chillidos del demonio hicieron todo peor.

Cuando la caja estuvo por completo fuera del circulo Damien la tomo entre sus manos sin llegar a tocar al demonio, este de inmediato volvió al centro del circulo sobando las heridas en sus manos.

Damien vio la caja, era oscura, con unas cuantas joyas rojas regadas por la cubierta, joyas de sangre pensó el pelinegro, también pudo notar que la caja era ligera como si no tuviera nada dentro, pensó que su padre le estaba jugando una mala broma, así que mejor la abrió.

-Esto es-dijo Damien.

-Así es príncipe-soltó el demonio el título de Damien-son collares de los familiares, me ordeno entregárselos, dijo que usted sabría cómo usarlos.

-¿Mi padre dijo algo más?-

-Desde que regreso de hablar con usted, parecía intranquilo, nervioso y paranoico, dio órdenes para que nada ni nadie dejara el inframundo o entrara en él, ordeno y exigió a todos los científicos, inteligentes y estudiados que encontraran la cura-

-¿Han averiguado algo?-

-Su alteza yo no soy científico ni mucho menos inteligente, pero escuche hablar a muchos de ellos diciendo que la cura sería un poco difícil de encontrar por que el virus muta- el demonio se quedó pensando que más había escuchado-también dijeron que el virus lo único que busca es tener más huéspedes humanos, los que fueron mordidos por esas cosas buscan matar más humanos para poseer sus cuerpos-

Esto había contestado la pregunta de Clyde sobre las mordidas, esas cosas no querían comer, querían conseguir más humanos y su manera de hacerlo era mutando a unos más fuertes como el que había visto Stan.

-¿Sabes que tan rápido mutan?- pregunto Token acercándose.

El demonio solo se le quedo viendo y no contesto, el no obedecía ordenes de humanos, tampoco le hacía favores a ninguno de ellos.

-¡Contesta imbécil!-grito Damien ante lo que el demonio solo pudo temblar en su lugar.

-Según lo que oí, tardan mucho tiempo en mutar pero no todos los cuerpos de los sujetos aguantan, se dieron cuenta que los cuerpos que no estaban tan desarrollados como los niños no aguantan ni siquiera el virus, tampoco los cuerpos de las personas con mayor edad como los ancianos, estos mueren inmediatamente al adquirir el virus-

-¿Sabes si afecta a otros seres vivos como animales o plantas?-esta vez fue el turno de Kenny de preguntar, él ya había visto demasiadas películas de zombies, para saber que no quería enfrentarse a perros mutados, leones, elefantes ni nada que se le parecerá.

-No-el demonio gruño, pero tuvo que contestar ante la mirada amenazante de Damien- el virus no salta la barrera inter especie-

-¿A dónde fue mi padre?- esta vez fue el turno de Damien de preguntar.

-Fue a ver a- el demonio solo se le quedo viendo- a… a…- el demonio bajo la vista- a Jesús- escupió el nombre con odio.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Hace como 5 minutos-

-¿Estás diciendo que mi padre lleva horas en el infierno y solo ha hecho eso para ayudarnos?

-Su alteza, no quiero contradecirlo, pero le recuerdo que el tiempo en la tierra, en el infierno y en el paraíso, trascurren de diferente manera, tal vez para ustedes hayan pasado horas pero su padre después de que hablo con usted dio órdenes y se fue, para eso solo pasaron 5 minutos, usted hablo con él hace más o menos 10 minutos-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración, Damien en especial había olvidado como avanzaba el tiempo en el infierno, eso cambiaba las cosas, muy a su pesar.

-¿Algo más Drude?-

-Sí, su padre comento que si usted llega a convertirse en esas cosas, él se daba por vencido, el no ayudaría a nadie, que esto solo lo hace por usted- sonrió orgulloso el demonio.

-Muy bien-Damien se oía enojado y todos lo notaron- Bien Drude te has ganado mi aprobación-el demonio sonrió feliz y orgulloso-cuando mi padre regrese que de inmediato se contacte conmigo.

-Si su alteza- el demonio se inclinó-

-¡Largo!- dijo Damien y el círculo con el demonio desapareció.

En cuanto el color rojo desapareció de la habitación, llenando todo con los rayos del sol, todos se encontraba viendo a Damien quien veía la caja y pensaba, nadie dijo nada, aun no entendían bien el tiempo pero sabían que Damien si, y eso les hizo desesperarse dado que el pelinegro no decía nada.

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto un Kenny sorprendido.

-Si...-fue lo único que dijo- El tiempo en los tres reinos transcurre de manera diferente, en el cielo y el infierno pasa más lento, por eso los que van ahí sienten que están una eternidad; cuando los reinos se unen, como ayer que mi padre estuvo en la tierra sin dejar el infierno el tiempo transcurrió a la velocidad de la tierra, pero inmediatamente en cuanto mi padre dejo la tierra el tiempo siguió su curso, él estuvo en el infierno 10 minutos nosotros 10 horas en la tierra, con eso sabrán la equivalencia-finalizo Damien.

-Ese es un problema-dijo Token suspirando con enojo.

-Bastante porque tal vez ellos sientan que avanzan rápido para encontrar la cura, pero no lo hacen, porque si ellos tardan encontrar la cura un día en el infierno, para nosotros habrán trascurrido…-Damien se quedó pensando cuanto seria.

-60 días…-contesto Wendy, viendo el suelo-Dos meses.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Wendy asimilando lo que había dicho, era demasiado tiempo el que tenían que esperar, no lo lograrían, una cosa era tal vez unos cuantos días, una semana, pero dos meses o más, era demasiado tiempo para ellos, solo eran niños.

-Está bien para mí-dijo Kenny rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- no es que tengamos algo más que hacer ¿O sí?-pregunto.

Nadie dijo nada, pero tenía razón, que más podían hacer, mantenerse a salvo y hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido si se podía.

-¿Qué es esa caja Damien?-pregunto Pip acercándose a él.

-Esto…-dijo señalando la caja- no es nada, solo un adorno-

Todos se le quedaron viendo por lo que dijo, el que solo fuera una caja.

-Lo importante es lo que contiene-informo Damien mientras la abría y sacaba algo de su interior.

Era un collar con dos chapas de identificación como las que usan los soldados con sus datos, pero estas se encontraban vacías.

-Se llaman collares de familiares, estos lo usan una raza especifica de demonios que se encuentran ligados a algunos humanos en la tierra- dijo viendo los collares de la caja y contándolos, había exactamente 13- tal vez esa información no les sirva pero lo que si les interesa es que podemos usarlos-dijo Damien colocándose uno en su cuello e inmediatamente las chapas comenzaron a brillar.

Todos los ahí presentes se pararon y acercaron a Damien presas de la curiosidad para ver qué pasaba, vieron que las chapas que hace unos instantes estaban vacías ahora contenían datos de Damien, nombre, tipo sanguíneo, y fecha de nacimiento.

-Estas tienen un uso para los humanos, si se las ponen todos sus datos aparecerán ahí, además nadie se las puede quitar más que ustedes-sonrió porque sabían que eso serviría para identificarse-y también tiene un uso extra…si alguno de nosotros muere, una de las dos placas desaparecerá y aparecerá colgada en el cuello de la persona más cercana a nosotros con el dato de nuestra muerte, sé que no es lo que quieren oír, pero es mejor que nada.

-Tienes razón, no es algo que quisiera oír, pero al menos sé que si muero tendrán un bello recuerdo mío-dijo Kenny sonriendo y colocándose las chapas en su cuello e inmediatamente comenzó a brillar.

Al instante todos los ahí presentes lo imitaron viendo las placas en sus cuellos y como esta contenía sus datos más relevantes, sabían que de alguna manera sabrían si a alguno de ellos le pasaba algo y eso los hizo sentir bien.

-Bien, nos vemos chicos-dijo un Kenny caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la casa de Token.

-¡Espera!-grito Kyle-¿A dónde vas?-

Kenny se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, aun se sentía un poco mareado por el golpe pero sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, tenía una misión importante y como se dio cuenta hace un momento el tiempo era crucial.

-Tengo que salir Kyle-fue lo único que contesto antes de voltear a verlo- mi hermana está afuera sola, la tengo que encontrar-

Kyle noto la determinación en los ojos de Kenny y sabía que tenía razón y Kyle no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, sabía que el también estaría solo, el problema es que no sabía por dónde empezar y eso lo cabreaba.

-Voy contigo-fue lo único que pudo decir Kyle colocándose frente a Kenny.

-¡Están locos!-dijo Stan acercándose a ellos- apenas logramos salir del colegio, ahora quieren salir a explorar la ciudad como si no pasara nada-

-No tenemos opción-dijo Kyle sereno tratando de calmar a su amigo-Ike está afuera, Stan no puedo dejarlo-

-¿Y donde se supone que buscaran par de imbéciles?-ataco Eric con su pregunta.

-Primero iremos a mi casa, está más cerca y de ahí iremos a casa de Kyle a buscar, tal vez sepamos donde están si primero buscamos ahí- informo Kenny armando un plan en su cabeza.

-¿Y si no están ahí?-pregunto Craig uniéndose a la conversación-

-No se Craig… no sé qué hare, pero no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada mientras mi pobre hermanita anda sola muerta de miedo-

-Yo iré-dijo Craig para sorpresa de todos-pero no con ustedes, iré a mi casa, tal vez los tres estén juntos y estén en una de las tres casas-

-¡Gha!... Craig-fue lo único que dijo Tweek acercándose a Craig y tomando su mano.

Inmediatamente Craig lo jalo hacia una esquina apartada de todos para poder hablar.

-Sé que es peligroso Honey, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a Tricia sola, sabes que no puedo, soy su hermano y aunque la muy cabrona solo me haga enojar, tengo que protegerla-dijo Craig para abrazar a Tweek.

-Lo se Craig-dijo Tweek correspondiendo el abrazo-pero voy contigo.

Craig no sabía que responder, Tweek quería ir con él, y eso lo alegro bastante, realmente creía que Tweek se quedaría en la casa de Token y nunca saldría de ahí.

-No creo que sea buena idea salir-se acercó Clyde hacia Craig- entiendo tu punto pero… pero… no quiero que les pase nada-dijo Clyde bajando la vista.

Clyde sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ese par eran de sus mejores amigos y no quería que les pasara nada, eran pocos los que quedaban y no quería perderlos a ellos. Sintió a Tweek abrazarlo y Clyde correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su amigo. Clyde era sensible y Tweek lo sabía porque él se sentía de la misma manera.

-Maricas-dijo Eric haciendo que Clyde reaccionara y se separara de Tweek y se limpiara los rastros de lágrimas.

-Estaremos bien- le dijo Tweek.

-Lo sé-sonrió Clyde apoyando su mano en el hombro de Craig-cuídalo por favor-

-Sabes que si-

-Ya que van a salir-interrumpió Token la plática entre sus amigos-y no hay manera en que alguien los detenga, tengo algo que pedirles-

-¿Qué Token?-pregunto Tweek.

-¿Recuerdan el regalo de navidad de cuando cumplimos 11, con el cual jodimos muchos planes del equipo de Stan?-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero porque querri…ahhhh, entiendo-Craig entendió a que se refería Token-los traeremos.

Eric se le quedo viendo a Token analizando sus palabras, recordaba perfectamente esa época en la que ninguno de sus planes salió como él quería, siempre que intentaba joderlos, el terminaba jodido, inclusive una vez todo su equipo quedo castigado un mes por culpa de ellos.

-¡Hey! Marica-fue lo único que dijo Eric acercándose- ¿De qué cosa estás hablando?-

-Nada en especial Eric-contesto Token restándole importancia-es algo que nos puede ayudar mucho, por eso les pedí a Craig y Tweek que lo trajeran.

Tweek se reía, porque el sabia la verdad, pero era divertido ver por una vez a Eric tan descolocado y paranoico, joder, ¿así se veía él? Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio.

-Kenny-rompió la tensión Craig acercándose al rubio- buscare en mi casa, en la de Tweek y en la de Clyde por si los llegamos a ver-dijo Craig haciendo referencia a sus hermanas.

-Lo se…nosotros buscaremos en casa de Kyle, la de Stan, la de Eric y la mía, si no están ahí no sé dónde más podrán estar, pero es un buen inicio-se acercó a Craig alejándose de su equipo- si no es mucha molestia podías pasar por casa de Butters a coger algo por mí-

-Lo que quieras-

-Bien-

 ***DRUDE. ES UN ESPÍRITU NOCTURNO MALÉVOLO ASOCIADO CON PESADILLAS PREVALENTES EN ALEMANIA.**

 ***KENNY HACE REFERENCIA A RESIDENT EVIL CON LO DE LOS ANIMALES TRANSFORMADOS, EN LOS PRIMEROS VIDEOJUEGOS TE PODÍAS ENCONTRAR UN TIGRE, HIENAS, HASTA UN ELEFANTE ZOMBIE.**

 ***LOS COLLARES YO LOS INVENTE GUIÁNDOME EN LOS USADOS POR EL EJÉRCITO, MIENTRAS QUE EL NOMBRE COLLARES DE FAMILIARES, LO TOME HACIENDO REFERENCIA A LOS TIPOS DE DEMONIO LLAMADOS FAMILIARES.**

 ***IKE, TRICIA Y KAREN TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD (10 AÑOS) Y ESTUDIAN EN EL MISMO GRUPO.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO.**

 **ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTARAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **¡BESOS!**


End file.
